Missing Pieces
by swxtreme2003
Summary: Summary: Callie Torres is a brilliant Ortho Surgeon with a dark past, she moves to Seattle and joins the Seattle Grace team, but will her past catch up to her or will she be able to keep running. I suck at summaries, but read along. This will be Calzona at some point, but it won't happen right away.
1. Chapter 1

Missing Pieces

Summary: Callie Torres is a brilliant Ortho Surgeon with a dark past, she moves to Seattle and joins the Seattle Grace team, but will her past catch up to her or will she be able to keep running. I suck at summaries, but read along. This will be Calzona at some point, but it won't happen right away.

AN: I don't own the characters they all belong to Shondaland and I'm just having some fun with them. I always appreciate and love feedback. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Seattle. Well a little chilly but any day without rain is beautiful to me. Up until today it had rained for 17 straight days, a break was definitely in order. I was sitting outside on the bench enjoying my coffee and the sun as well. Looking down at my watch I notice I have about ten minutes before I need to get to the departments head meeting. "Hey Zo" I hear off in the distance, I look down the walk way and smile at my best friend Teddy.

"Hey Theodora" she glares at me as I start to laugh. "Fancy meeting you here" I bump into her shoulder as we start walking inside "how was the super Super hot date last night" Rolling her eyes. I try to keep my laughter in as much as possible. She had seriously described her date in words like "beefcake, studly adorable", and my favorite "robust"

"well for starters, he couldn't put his phone down…like seriously I'm a surgeon and I didn't even get paged" she looks over at her best friend "then he was a total Jerk to the waiter" She exhales as they enter the elevator "seriously he was a giant dick." She sighs " Zo it's just one bad date after the other" laughing hysterically "maybe I need to give women a try" she laughs with a wink"….."anyway how's Sara doing?"

Coming out of my fit of giggles "just say the word Ted's and I have the perfect woman for you and she's gorgeous. " _I would know_ "she's doing great" taking a sip of my coffee "We have finally got all of her stuff settled into my place."

Smiling "I still can't believe you made that step Zo" I walk over and put my arm around her "look at you all grown up and stuff, next thing you're going to tell me is that we need to go ring shopping" I can't help but laugh as I see her face.

Eyebrows raising "WHOA their Teddy" giving her one of my best glares "baby steps, I'm not 100% sure she is the one, more like 75% sure" _I still have this tiny bit of doubt that I am having trouble shaking._ Shaking my head.

Laughing at her friend "I just better be the best man or whatever it is your gonna have" _shit_ … " come on let's get into the room, where gonna be late" We get into the conference room and take our seats, followed quickly by the chief.

"Alright people settle down" glancing around. _Everyone is here._ "I have some very exciting news"

"what's this all about chief, I have an Aneurysm Repair in 20" says Teddy.

Glaring annoyingly at her "I'm aware everyone has better things that they need to be doing right now. I got a phone call this morning from Northwestern,"

Knitting her brows together "why would Northwestern be calling us?" turning back to face the chief Bailey stares at him impatiently.

"their chief of Ortho is looking for a change of scenery" standing up excitedly "and she wants to come to Seattle Grace" Smiling brightly. _this is just what we need to get back to number one._

"wait isn't that Callie Torres" Arizona asks, _why would she want to come here._

"yes" suddenly racking his brain "she got published a few months back for her work in Metabolic Bone Disease, she was literally able to reverse the loss of bone in an Osteoporosis patient." Derek says smiling "this is exactly what this hospital needs, I hear she's on the short list for an Harper Avery" _I can't wait to work with her._

"Why does this big shot want to come here? Mark says as he shoots a grape into his mouth "no offence chief we are currently ranked 12, Northwestern is number two" looking across the room to the chief "what are you offering her?"

Throwing his hands up in the air "absolutely nothing, the phone call was a pleasant surprise" Webber says smiling "We have the need as Chang left us high and dry and we have been struggling to get someone else in here. With Callie Torres and her ground breaking research I know we will be back to the top" looking at his table of surgeons "now I will be introducing her to each of you personally when I take her on tour of the hospital, I expect all of you to make us look good" frowning "and control your interns" looking over at Bailey, "I don't want to hear about anyone cutting themselves open today" turning to face Mark " AND I don't want to see the two of you naked EVER, now go save lives" he says exiting the room.

Getting up and pacing around the room "I find this a little too good to be true, like what's the catch? _They must be paying her more money, but how much more it's Ortho for God's sake_ "I would literally run to Northwestern if I could" Hunt sighs in frustration.

"they better not be promising her my funding" Dr. Bailey also getting up and heading to the door "I have worked too hard to let some big wig Ortho God come in and take what's mine" slamming the door behind her.

"well I hope she is as hot as her reputation" a smiling Mark Sloan says as he steps out.

"It can't be…..ugghhhhh not already" I sigh as I roll over and shut off that annoying alarm clock. I literally only got about three hours of sleep. After moving in all my crap, getting a late-night pizza, I passed out on my floor in the living room as my bed is not yet delivered.

I must be at the hospital for orientation in less than two hours….as much as I wanted to get the hell out of Chicago, I'm not looking forward to spending my day filling out boring HR paperwork, and listening to everyone tell me how great this place is. To be perfectly honest I would have gone anywhere that had a decent Ortho department, hell I didn't even have to be in charge.

I head to the kitchen and get some much-needed coffee "OW, OW, SHIT" I groan in frustration as I smashed my toe into the kitchen island. I make my coffee and head towards the bathroom to try and get myself ready for what I am sure will be a very long day.

I feel like I have been waiting for my cab for what seems like forever. _At least it's not raining._ I called 40 minutes ago. I like to get to the hospital early, start my day at my own pace, but now it's 7:30 and I must be in at 8.

"You must be our new neighbor that moved into 22B" I look up surprised to see an elderly woman smiling at me and offering her hand. "hello dear I'm Rose, I live in the apartment above you, I saw you last night moving in," smiling "I like to keep an eye on things"

 _She must be the neighborhood watch,_ I giggle a little "Hello Rose, I'm Callie, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope I wasn't making too much noise last night."

"You were no problem at all dear. I couldn't help but notice that you were out here for quite a bit?"

Pulling my jacket tighter around myself "It's my first real day in the city and I'm trying to get to Seattle Grace Hospital, the cab I called is running behind" I say as a gust of wind blows by and I can feel the chill all the way in my bones.

"Oh child, please come with me. I am going in that direction to visit my sister and it's a little chilly out" shuffling in her purse for her car keys "besides if you are not feeling well this weather will only make you sicker"

"No please you don't have to go to any trouble, my cab should be here any minute" I say looking around. _It better be here quickly, I so don't have time for this today._

"Nonsense, now I will not take no for an answer…I maybe old but I am as stubborn as they come" looking over expediently. "Now Callie let's get you out of this cold" she says as she starts walking over to her car.

Sighing in defeat and because I'm not sure how much longer I want to be standing outside. I follow Rose to her station wagon, we get in and I can't wait for the heat to kick in. "thank you for this, it's very nice of you…I can't wait until my car gets here tomorrow"

Pulling out into the busy streets of Seattle "It's quite alright, I am driving right past there" looking at the time "what time is your appointment?"

"Oh, don't worry about that" I say warming my hands together "I'm not going to be seen, I'm a doctor and today is my first day. I say smiling.

"Well that is exciting, I don't think we have ever had a doctor in the building before" Rose stops at a light and looks over to Callie "Your parents must be very proud, you can't be any older than 28. what kind of a doctor are you?

I laugh out loud, instantly shaking my head. "I couldn't make my parents proud if I walked on the moon and cured world hunger" I settle myself down "but thank you I am an Orthopedic surgeon, one of the best actually" I say smiling to myself.

Making a face "you fix broken bones? She asks as she turns into the hospital parking lot"

 _what did she just say,_ "Oh dear Rose," I gasp a little offended "it's so much more than just fixing broken bones" I smile over at her "I have made people walk again. They were told by everyone else they would never even be able to stand" raising an eyebrow at her "I save lives, it doesn't get all the big fame as Cardio or Neuro but it's what I love." I look up and see the hospital doors "thank you for the lift Rose" I say exiting the car. "I'll have to find some way to repay you"

"Don't worry about it Dear, have a good day at work" Rose says with a smile and then pulls off.

"Ok Torres let's get this day going" I say to myself as I enter the building. Here I am, in a new place where no one knows me, my past or who my parents are "I just have to keep it that way" I whisper to myself as I step onto the elevator…thinking about the day ahead.

Coming out of the room with a sigh. _Well that was two hours of my life that I won't get back, rubbing my temples I need coffee ASAP._ Looking around, _I know I saw a coffee cart around here earlier or was that downstairs?_ "This hospital is so much bigger than what it looks like on the outside" I turn the corner and run right into someone. _Wow they really came out of nowhere._

"I'm so so sorry" I say looking down "here let me help you up" I also start picking up the discarded charts.

Dusting myself off "oh no I need to be more careful on these things" I finally look up _oh shit it's Callie Torres._ "Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins chief of pediatric surgery" flashing my dimples and holding out my hand.

Taking her hand and shaking it lightly "Callie Torres" scrunching my brows together "Wait are you the same Robbins that went off to Africa and opened up the clinic for children." I smile bright as I remember "You won the Carter Madison Grant "

Blushing slightly "Wow you know my work" _I can't even believe she's heard of me._

I laugh a little, seriously everyone has heard of Arizona Robbins. "Of course, I know your work, you did amazing things while you were in Malawi," realizing that I am still shaking her hand, I blush a little and let go. "Because of you so many children are alive" _it really is remarkable work._

"Thank you, it took a lot of work but I am very proud of the things that I accomplished while I was there. You are quite the Rockstar yourself."

Laughing "I do alright…so Dr. Robbins, I have looked all over this floor and can't seem to find the coffee cart"

Smiling "well that's cause its one floor below" as I point downwards. Looking into very expressive brown eyes "I'm guessing your first day, not going so well" I ask frowning and walk us towards the elevator.

"it's not so much as today, yes it's all very boring but I had a long night of unpacking" rubbing my hands through my hair, I sigh in frustration "I'm completely exhausted" there's a brief silence as we wait for the elevator doors to open and let us off.

"well you should have a short day today" walking toward the coffee cart "come on, what's your favorite?" _poor thing does look like she can pass out at any moment._

"A caramel macchiato with an extra shot please" I say to the barista behind the cart. "thanks for showing me the way Dr. Robbins, I would not have made it through the rest of my day" taking a sip of the coffee that was just handed to me. _it's so good._

"No problem at all," smiling "I'm happy to help" The sound of a pager takes my attention.

"That's my cue, off to the tiny humans" she smiles bright dimples popping "I'm sure I will see you around Dr. Torres" as she takes off gliding through the halls on her Heelys.

"HEY YOU CAN KILL YOURSELF ON THOSE THINGS" I yell after her but she just turns her head, smiles and disappears.

"Ah Dr. Torres, how has the day been treating you so far?" Chief Webber approaches.

"Chief its extremely better now that I have this coffee" taking another satisfying sip.

"Great let's head into my office and we can discuss some things" we take the short walk across the corridor. "Have a seat please, now I just wanted to start off by saying how glad I am that you chose Seattle Grace to continue your career." He takes a seat behind his desk. "you are a brilliant surgeon and your continued research will do great things for so many people in the future."

I try to hide the blush I feel on my cheeks. "Thank you, I truly do love what I do, and you have a beautifuil hospital here. I look forward to showing the kids a thing or to" I smile brightly.

"Great now I just want you to know that I spoke to your last Chief as well as the chief of police in Chicago, and I just wanted to assure you that all of your personal details are sealed and not even HR has all of the information." Looking at her sympathetically. "You will be safe here Dr. Torres and no one will find out anything from me"

 _I sigh in relief, it was something that had crossed my mind as I know how hospital gossip can get crazy_. "Thank you chief I really do appreciate it and thank you for taking me aboard even with all of my extra baggage"

"You do not need to thank me, you are more than worth it. Now you know where your lab and office is, here is your pager. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No sir, I just really can't wait to get to work and try to get back to normal again" standing up "thank you for the opportunity"

"Nonsense, now let me introduce you to everyone" he smiles as we head out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the feedback. keep it coming. I will post an update to this twice a week as long as you guys are still interested in reading. I think I will post chapter 3 tomorrow. Let me know your thoughts!

AN: I don't own the characters they all belong to Shondaland and I'm just having some fun with them!

Chapter 2

Before Callie had realized it two weeks had flew by and for a hospital that was currently ranked 12 they had seen their fair share of chaotic events. First there was a roof collapse on a construction crew, everyone was saved but it made for a very busy day in Ortho. Then just a few days later there was a huge fire in an apartment complex. To say it was all hands-on deck would be an understatement. And from what Callie could tell this hospital was just way too close from the attending's to the interns. Callie had stayed away from personal relationships for most of her adult life, she couldn't risk getting to close to someone and had a really hard time of trusting others.

She was walking into the hospital and getting ready to work her second night shift in a row. She was feeling pretty good, she got to sleep in till about 4pm, ordered herself some Chinese and took a long relaxing bath before her shift. She had just finished getting changed into her scrubs when her pager beeped 911, to the pit and she took off running.

"Alright guys incoming we have a school bus crash in about two minutes, we need beds and let's make as much space as we can" Hunt says as he is making space around the E.R

"Do we know what happened?" asks Christina as she puts on her trauma gown.

Shaking his head, no "all I do know is that it's bad, there are some fatalities." sighing "we just need to save as many lives as we can" looking around "Stevens I need you to man the lobby. We will be swarmed by parents that will want information."

"On it" she says and walks towards the nurse's station grabbing her iPad and taking off through the double doors.

They all hear the sirens approach, quickly followed by EMT's rushing in small children most under the age of 12.

"Alright Trauma room three" Hunt shouts at the medic and follows behind the first patient.

"let's move quickly people, I'll take her into trauma 4" walking up to the gurney and looking down "hey sweetie, I'm Doctor Robbins" looking into the eyes of a scared little girl. "can you tell me if anything hurts sweetie?" pulling out her stethoscope she starts to listen to the girl's chest and back and her breathing sounds a little muffled.

"my my tummy hurts" the little child answers as tears slip from her eyes.

"ok sweetie, what's your name?"

"Lilly" she answers, "is my mommy here yet?"

"I'm not sure yet but as soon as she gets here, I will send her back here with you. Now tell me if any of this hurt" I firmly start to press around her abdomen and I find something truly worrying.

"you" pointing at the first intern she sees. "I need her upstairs in CT right now" pushing her toward the elevator "bump all non-emergencies. I also need an x-ray of her pelvis, something doesn't feel right. As soon as they are done get them to Dr. Torres". As soon as the elevator doors close she goes right back into the pit to help with all the chaos.

Callie is already knee deep in a seven-year-old patient in trauma room 3 with a group of interns. "Guys we have to be able to control her bleeding if we have a shot at saving her life" she takes another look at the monitor and continue to see her blood pressure dropping. "Karev set up another bag of blood and fluids," still struggling to get her patient stabilized. "She has a big tear in her abdominal wall as well as in her right kidney" they hear a flatline on the monitor. "Grey..Paddles and charge to 200, everybody **CLEAR** " they all watch as the monitor continue to flatline. "Karev start compressions" looking at the monitor "dammit still nothing, charge to 300… **CLEAR"** still nothing. This is the worst part of her job, knowing when she lost a patient especially a child. It always reminded her of her sister.

"Call it Karev"

"time of death 8:23pm." He says exiting the room

"guys go see who could use your help" As the interns and nurses walk out of the room, I take a moment to try and center herself. Every time I have a kid case it takes me back to the moment I decided to be a doctor. I can still hear the gun shots, still see the fear in my sister's eyes. I pull off my trauma gown and gloves and take a seat on the empty stool in the corner. I can't help but look over at the child who is gone far too soon. "life is just not fair sometimes" she sighs. I can't keep the past images from coming into my mind. The look on my sister's face when she took her last breath, is burned into my mind. "I still wish it was me" a single tear rolls down her face. She places her head in her hands trying to smother the hurt and loss she is feeling right now.

Running into trauma room three "Dr. Torres I need you to" she stops suddenly as she takes in the weeping woman. Walking over to woman and kneeling in front of her. "Hey, are you ok" Dr. Robbins asks, while she looks up into teary brown eyes. She can't help but see all the pain in them at this moment.

"Hey yea I'm alright" she says quickly trying to wipe away the tears. "just every time I lose a kid it never gets easier you know" taking another look at the child on the table.

"I know how tough that is and all we can do is keep pushing forward and try and save the next tiny human in front of us" staring at the woman in front of her and scrunching her brows "is there anything else bother you, I'm a great listener".

Looking into blue eyes, I see nothing but warmth and understanding in them. I almost feel compelled to share my story with the blonde. "that's too long of a story to share at the moment Dr. Robbins but maybe one day I will take you up on your offer"

"I'm going to hold you to that" she says reaching out and giving a supportive squeeze to the doctor in front of her arm, she can't help but just stare at the woman in front of her.

It's in that moment as she's looking at me so intently that I feel like she is looking straight into my soul and before I realize my mouth is speaking before my brain can even catch up. "I lost my sister when I was nine and she was 13" I feel the tears starting to build back up. "she was trying to protect me and it just haunts me every day" crying freely now.

"shh…shh hey it's ok, it's ok" I wrap my arms around the broken woman in front of me and try to do what I can to give her some comfort, but what can you really say to something like this. So, I just hold her while she cries. I pull back and begin to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I can't imagine what you are feeling but if your sister was anything as remarkable as you, she would want you to embrace her memory and know that she does not blame you"

Sniffling "thank you, I'm sorry you. I know you didn't come in here to deal with my emotional breakdown"

Smiling slightly "no need to thank me. I am an awesome friend and I am deciding now that you and I will be friends." she says as a small smile comes to the Ortho's face.

"It has been awhile since I had a friend…. I think I would like that Dr. Robbins" says Callie.

"good the first thing you can do is stop being so formal all the time and call me Arizona." I say as I start to stand up.

standing up and pulling herself together "right well Arizona it sounded like you had something serious you were gonna ask me".

Smiling brightly "yes I need your help on my 11-year-old girl with a broken femur and three broken ribs" holding up the x-ray and CT results "see here look at these, the fracture here is puncturing her abdominal wall and she's got some internal bleeding".

"we need to get her prepped and ready now" Callie says

"Already taken care of Calliope, she's waiting on us" she starts heading for the door.

Having a look of surprise on her face, she doesn't correct the blonde as they both exit the trauma room.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

To say that I was exhausted and completely starved would be an understatement. It's been about 11 hours since I had something to eat. After spending eight hours in the O.R. I am feeling a mix of excitement and starvation. Scrubbing out I see the Pead's surgeon coming through the door.

"I totally get why they call you a Rockstar with a scalpel," blue eyes shine brightly "you are totally freaking awesome".

Laughing "Me…you are one to talk I can't believe what I just seen in there. When she started to crash the first time, I was almost certain that we were gonna lose her" looking at her in disbelief "where did you learn to do that?"

"When I was in Malawi, I had this girl who was impaled by a piece of wood from the side of a truck. I did not have the luxury of being in an O.R or having equipment" thinking back "it was all I could do to save her life."

"see total badass, I never thought anyone won those awards, but I just got to see Arizona Robbins in action and it was everything I thought it would be"

Blushing slightly "thanks but last time I checked you were the one getting published in all of the medical journals, hey we should totally have a celebratory breakfast in the morning, you in?"

"sure, I haven't eaten anything besides takeout since I've been here, so it will do me some good to put something different in my stomach, meet you in the front at 8." a beeping interrupts them.

"Gotta go 911 pit" Arizona says walking out of the scrub room.

I also exit the scrub room to check on my patients and start my rounds. Once I make my way to my office and check my phone I see I have a couple of missed calls from Chief Clark. I take a seat and prepare myself to give him a call. I have known the chief of Chicago for over ten years now and I don't think we have ever had a pleasant conversation.

"hey chief"

"I hope you are doing well Callie, but I wish I could call with better news"

"figured lay it on me chief"

"well for starters I really wish you would consider going back into the witness protection program"

"they FOUND ME though, it's not much protection if I have to keep dodging bullets every other week."

"I understand but it is still so much safer than being out in the open, your completely unguarded".

"I know I know" I say sighing "I have the feeling that that's about to change"

"we lost track of your father we had eyes on him on the south side of Florida, up until three days. He seems to have vanished. We don't know how he slipped our surveillance." Chief Clark says

"uuggg…fan-fucking tastic, if I know my father he is already three steps ahead of you and the Fed's." putting her head on her desk "he knew you were watching and he is probably right now working on a way to get my mother out of prison."

"that's not possible Callie. Your mother is still locked up she is getting no contact from the outside world and is under constant surveillance, he won't be able to get to her"

"that's what I have heard you say for years he was able to get to me, HE WAS ABLE TO TAKE AWAY MY SISTER" I'm shouting now but I'm so over this.

"calm down, we need to keep our heads about this. You know your parents better than anyone, and we know sooner or later they will come after you"

Getting up and starting to pace the floor "look Chief I know that I am crucial to taking my parents down and the need pay for all of the years of pain they have brought to so many families, but I can't go back into witness protection" He starts to protest but is cut off "just let me finish… for all of my life I have been a part of the family business of smuggling drugs, covering up murders, lying for so many people. Before I could ride a bike, I was smuggling drugs through airport security." I stop to take a breath; my parents have taken so much from me.

"I won't give them any more of my life, for the first time ever I am doing what I love. I am free to be Callie Torres not Sara Ramirez who I have been for most of my life. Yes, I could attend schooling but I never had any friends I couldn't go anywhere without being heavily guarded. Do you know how lonely of a life that is Chief? I was losing more and more of myself every day. And now I'm just starting to figure out who I really am, please don't take that away from me."

"yea I figured you would say something like that, but please understand that if something was to happen to you that we would not be liable, but we are not just letting you go at it alone. That being said, I have been working with FBI and Seattle PD and they are very aware of your case and we are all on the same page. There are now two agents living in the apartment next to you: one will be waiting for you when you arrive home and the other will shadow you to and from work, and to any other places you may need to go too. You also have an agent who is undercover as hospital security he should be there to introduce himself to you in a few minutes. He will be working all your shifts and will be your shadow for the time being. If you are in surgery he will be waiting outside of the door."

"Ok I get it; thanks chief I can deal with the new escorts as long I still get to be me"

"I'm sorry it has come to this again Callie, but you know I won't rest until this is all over"

"I know Chief, and thanks for everything" I say as I hang up the phone. So, my parents are out. I know he thinks that my mother won't get out but I have seen the things that my father has been able to do. So, I consider them to both be on the loose. I try to gauge my feelings and its truly a mix of fear, anger, hurt and confusion. There's a knock on my door.

"It's open" a tall husky guy comes walking in. He is built like an NFL linebacker.

"Dr. Torres it's a pleasure to meet you I am special Agent Drew Benson" he says putting out his hand

Shaking his hand "so I guess you get to be my shadow here while I work".

"it's my job to keep you safe ma'am and I will"

"great glad to hear that you are ready for whatever comes our way, I'm sure you are aware that my parents will stop at nothing"

"I've been briefed on your case and I must say I think you are very brave"

I laugh a little "I'm not brave, all I did was be born and have someone telling me what to do for the last 27 years." We get further acquainted with each other and I think he is a good guy someone who clearly loves his job, I just hope it doesn't cost him his life. I make my rounds and before I know it, it's almost 8 and I am rushing to meet the Pead's surgeon for breakfast. I finally make my way down to the front of the building and spot the blonde.

"Hey, I thought you forgot about me" Arizona says as I approach.

"don't be silly, so where do you want to go" I look around and spot a guy approaching us and I immediately know that he is the other detective who's going to be a part of my life for God knows how long" I release a frustrated sigh

"Dr. Torres I'm detective Jacobs"

"Yes, detective Jacobs, pleasure" I say as I shake his hand. I chance a glance at Arizona and she looks thoroughly confused. I look back at Jacobs "can you give us a minute" he shakes his head and gives us a little space.

"So, Arizona seeing as how we have just started our new-found friendship, I'm asking as your friend if you can give me a little time before I share what detective Jacobs is doing here" I already have shared too much and I don't want to say anything that could scare her off. I was not lying when I said I have not had a friend since my sister died. "is that ok?" please be ok.

"it's fine Calliope, maybe you and your boyfriend just play weird sex games" laughing hysterically.

"funny, funny come on let's grab some food I'm starved". We head off with our escort never far away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One month had quickly turned into two and then three. The more time that passed the more on edge Callie had become. There were several updates from Chief Clark as well as from Special Agent Moore who was in charge of her case here in Seattle. The first update she had gotten had told her how her mother had escaped the penitentiary. Her reaction was to laugh hysterically in the Chiefs ear as she said over and over how she knew that was going to happen. After that both of her parents seemed to have vanished into thin air. She knew that her parents next move would be very calculated one, so she was beginning to get a little jumpy.

The rumors had started to spread like wild fire. Callie had heard a few of them. Some of the more interesting had her being under house arrest for assault charges. The nurses had quite an active imagination. One Nurse in particular seemed to think that Callie's background was more than enough proof that she could break people into many many pieces. They heard her temper for themselves, many times going by her office they would often hear her Spanish tirades and just knew she was the type of person to fly off the handle.

Other's thought that she was being stalked and had hired a security detail to keep her out of harm's way. Chief Webber was great as usual had a meeting with his Attending's and had informed them that they need not to worry and they would be filled in when necessary.

The one thing that had put a smile on Callie's face over these past three months was her friendship with the Pead's surgeon. Yes, she had opened herself up to others, her relationship with Mark was one of fun and enjoyment. She had even gone out a few times with an intern named George O'Malley. He was a sweet guy and didn't look at her any different with having a chaperone always around, but the one she had come to cherish the most was Arizona. They would just have fun together. She had slowly started to open herself up and share things about her past. She had told her about her sister's death. She had omitted some parts about her parents but did tell her the story.

At first, she was hesitant to befriend the blonde but for some reason she just couldn't turn her away. It started out with spending countless hours of surgery together, lunch and then a few pizza dinners. She couldn't quite explain it and she really wasn't trying to, it had been such a long time since she had a person she could trust. Arizona was just full of so much life and her smile was just infectious. When she was in her presence, Callie had no choice but to be happy. It was something she hadn't been in a while but she was always happy in the blonde's company.

Callie had been very busy the past few days and was leaving the hospital for what was to be an enjoyable 24 hours of some much-needed sleep. She had just finished getting changed when she bumped into a smiling Mark Sloan.

"what's with that smile Sloan?"

"Can't a guy just be excited to see his friend and her accomplice" he says looking over their shoulders at the detective who's about ten feet behind them.

"Don't give me that" looking at him "you just had sex" she says with a smile.

"what can I say, there was this hot drug rep and she just couldn't resist herself" smiling at himself.

"sounds more like you couldn't resist, you're such a manhore Sloan"

"Hey, I'm an attractive guy. Good bone structure, and hypnotizing eyes, women love me." Standing closer to her "you know, you and I would be so hot together"

Rolling her eyes at the man "not even in your dreams Sloan," Callie says laughing

"oh, come on Torres, when was the last time someone has taken you for a ride" raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Rolling her eyes, "wouldn't you like to know and besides you couldn't handle this ride"

"Keep thinking that. So, are you heading over to blondie's party tonight?" Sloan says as they walk towards the entrance way.

"of course," Callie says

"Great you can be my date, what's the occasion anyway?"

"Arizona is throwing a party to welcome Sara back home. She had been away for several weeks on some story that took her to California. You've met her before, right?" watching as he shakes his head yes. "What's she like?"

"ahhh gotta meet the best friend's girl, you're not nervous are you Torres?"

"no come on. I've heard Arizona gush over her now for hours" Mark is eyeing her suspiciously "I mean of course I want her to like me. She's basically Arizona's wife so it would be great if we all just fell in love with each other"

"well she is a nice girl all about Arizona, she seems to keep blonde happy"

"Good that's all a girl wants for her best friend now come on let's go enjoy the festivities."

They could hear the music all the way down the hall. Knocking on the Pead's surgeon door they were greeted by a huge smile.

"Calliope I'm so happy that you made it" pulling her into a quick hug, pulling back "good to see you too Sloan and ahh Detective Jacobs, pleasure as always" looking at the man a few feet away from them. She steps in to let them inside her apartment.

Walking past the group "I'm going to take a look around" says Jacobs

"free booze and food, I'm here" says Mark. Looking around he finds the usual suspects Yang, Grey, George, Karev and a slew of people he would assume are friends of Sara.

"Calliope come with me, I can't wait for you to finally meet Sara" Arizona says as she drags Callie across the room. Walking up to a tall beautiful redhead with amazing green eyes. "Sara this is Callie, Calliope this is my girlfriend Sara" she says with a smile on her face.

Looking the brunette up and down for a second "OMG I finally get to put a face to the name. All I've been hearing since I've been away was Calliope this, Calliope that" extending her hand "It is a pleasure to meet the brilliant Ortho God"

Blushing slightly and shaking the redhead's hand "well I don't know about all that, but it is great to finally meet you, this one here" as she nudges Arizona "can barely shut up about you"

"I bet" as she pulls Arizona close to her "babe why don't you go get Calliope here a drink" she watches as the blonde walks off "so Calliope" she's interrupted

"Callie, it's Callie" the brunette corrects her quickly.

Narrowing he eyes a little "right Callie, you've been spending quite a bit of time with MY Zona"

"yea she is amazing," she takes a look around and her spots her friend talking with Karev.

"that she is, so are you seeing anyone a beautiful woman such as yourself can't possibly be single"

Taking a second before she answers "I am. I'm not looking to be involved or anything right now, my life is way to hectic" says Callie

"but not so hectic that you hog all of Arizona's free time" she gets a look from the brunette and before she can respond she continues "look Zona says you're not gay or whatever but I'm not buying it" she steps closer to the woman in front of her "just in case you had any thoughts she's mine and I don't share. She won't have so much free time now that I'm back and" she is interrupted as a man approaches them

"Ms. Torres it's in my best opinion that we leave now" says Det. Jacobs

Eyeing Sara in front of her "yes I think we need to get out of here" Callie turns and follows him out of the apartment. A few minutes later Arizona approaches Sara looking around for Callie.

"hey where did Callie go"

"I don't know babe she took off with some dude" seeing the blonde look around "don't worry about her, come dance with me" Sara says leading them to the middle of the room.

Arizona is a little disappointed by Callie's departure but decides to just have some fun with her girlfriend.

"I'm serious Mark, she was all over me. Like she caught me undressing HER Arizona with my eyes or something" says Callie as they start to scrub out from their latest surgery.

"well I mean did she" he notices the look she's giving him "hey I mean you two did get pretty close rather quickly. She's just trying to protect her investment"

Calling looks at the man incredulously "an investment Mark seriously what's wrong with you" she shakes her head as they exit the OR, "and besides she needs to trust Arizona, she wouldn't do anything to hurt her"

"well it sounds like she does trust her it's you she doesn't trust, you should just talk to Blonde' about it"

"nah it will pass once she sees I'm no threat to her, and they don't need to get into a fight over me." Walking into the cafeteria they are greeted by the Arizona.

"so, I had decided to just be angry and ignore you for ditching my party but I'm going to go with yelling at you instead. What happened I was looking forward to finally hanging out with my girlfriend and my best friend." A look of disappointment crosses her face.

Staring into the blue eyes she can see a little bit of hurt and anger in them. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Arizona. Looking over at Mark "can you give us a second?" the man walks off leaving the two to talk. Pulling Arizona over to an empty table. Det. Jacobs is giving them a good amount of space for this conversation. They sit directly in front of each other "go ahead get it out"

Sighing in frustration "I mean Callie you know how important it was for me, I've been planning this for weeks. I really wanted the three of us to have some fun together and you…you just left you didn't even say goodbye"

"I'm sorry Arizona" I reach over to grab her hand "it wasn't like that at all and I really wasn't thinking when I left. Jacobs had come over and said we had to leave and I just left. I didn't mean to not say bye. Jacobs said it wasn't safe that it was too many people there that he had not checked out yet"

The Pead's surgeon turns her head and gives the detective a look "OK I get it, I'm sorry for over reacting."

"hey, don't worry about it. Now tell me everything that I missed. I saw Yang and Grey today and they look like something out of Night of the living Dead." They both fall into a fit of giggles.

"You two look awfully friendly" says an approaching Sara, she quickly looks to their joined hands. Callie quickly pulls her hands away. "we still on for lunch Zona" she leans over the blond and places a kiss on top of her head. "Callie, I would invite you but I'm sure a super busy surgeon such as yourself is needed at all times"

"actually, yea I have to teach a skill lab in ten" looking at the blonde "I'll catch up with you later Arizona" as she takes off she is quickly followed by Jacobs.

"why do you have to be so rude sometimes Sara" I look up at her, sometimes she can be so bitchy.

"I wasn't being rude, Zona come on I came here to have lunch with you, not have lunch with you and your bff, does her little lap dog follow her wherever she goes?" she comes around in front of her girlfriend.

"Sara stop" looking annoyed

"oh, come on Arizona she wants you" she is silenced as the blonde holds up her hand.

"Sara I'm not going to have this conversation with you again. OK?"

"Fine, but what is it with her lap dog" receiving a glare from her girlfriend "fine why is that guy following her around anyway, he basically dragged her out of the party last night" starting to unpack the lunch she had brought for them.

"seriously do you not even listen to me when I talk to you. I told you about this. She is under protective custody" munching into her salad.

"what Zona you never told me this, what do you know?" pulling out her note pad she wants to jot down everything "how long has she been working here again" Even if it is something small a story is a story and she always got the first scope.

"I can't believe you" starting to pack up her things

"What, I can smell a story here, what more do you know?"

Sometimes she makes me so angry "Do you really think I would tell you information that you would put all over the world in your paper. She is a friend, I would hope that you would not betray me and dig up things that are none of your business" with that she storms off

"Well Zona I know that you will forgive me" Sara says as she opens her laptop.

Sitting in Joe's after my shift, I am exhausted it ended up being a brutal day. I lost two patients, they never really had a chance when entered the ER, but it is always tough when you can't save a life.

"Hey long day?" I look up and spot George sitting on the stole next to me

"yea, I lost two people today, I haven't seen you in a few days. How have you been?"

"Good I went home to see my parents for a few days"

"OOH how is Mama O'Malley" I ask. I had the pleasure of meeting his mom a few times over the past couple of months as she dropped food off at the hospital for him.

"she's doing great, she actually asked about you, wants to know when you are coming over for dinner and speaking of When are we going out again Callie?"

I look over at him, George is a very sweet guy and I can already tell he wants this to be more than what it can. "you know George when we started hanging out I told you right now wasn't the best time for me to start anything serious"

"I know Callie but we've been getting along great and I feel like there could be something real between us"

Sighing I take his hand in mine "I'm sorry George I would love if we could just stay friends. I'm not ready for anything more and honestly, I probably never will be. I'm sorry"

He looks a little disappointed but smiles anyway "of course we are friends, so how about I buy my friend a drink" he signals for the bartender to come over he gets them two more beers and another water for Det. Jacobs.

Just as she was starting to finish up her drink she gets a txt message from Mark

 _Cal get to the hospital ASAP, meet on Pead's-M_

I don't even respond as I get up, say my apologies to George and head back over to the hospital. I have a weird feeling that I can't explain as I take the elevator up to the Pead's floor. The elevator door opens and Mark is immediately in front of her.

"What's up Mark" getting more worried by the second. I think Det. Jacobs can feel my uneasy as he also appears to be more on edge.

"it's Arizona"

The color immediately drains from my face and I start off in the direction of her office "what do you mean, she was fine"

"I don't know, all I know is two elderly people meet her in her office and I didn't think anything of it but once they stepped out we all heard the crashing and screaming. I ran right in there and the place is trashed she's hysterical and I can't get her to calm down, I decided to call you before we sedate her"

I know I must be looking at him like he's lost his mind. Arizona is the most put together person I know. I can't imagine what has upset her to this point but as we approach her office I just get this feeling of dread and I know that it's true. I stick my head into her office "Arizona" I call out for her. I turn my head and see her, she has her head buried in her hands and she is crying. I step inside and close the door, thankful that Jacobs is giving us space. I walk over to her and pull her hands away. "Arizona what's wrong?" she looks so broken; her eyes are so lifeless. she still continues to cry and I pull her into my arms trying to soothe her, I hold her tight. After a few minutes pass she pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"Tim," she pulls me back into her, I can barely hear her over her sobs. "Tim, he's gone.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do apologize for the long delay in updating. I have been very under the weather. I have done a lot of writing and have a couple of chapters ready to go. I will post more based on you guys feedback. Thank you all for the previous feedback. I will change how I have been doing it with the POV's. Also in case it wasn't clear and to clear up any confusion when Callie was in witness protection her Alias was Sara Ramirez. It will come out in later chapters why she has kept the Torres name. Arizona's GF is also named Sara for no particular reason besides I like the name.

Chapter 4

Callie's POV

It has been one week since I had to pick Arizona up off the floor in her office. I watched her fall apart several times over the course of a few hours. My heart truly broke for her and her family. Her mom and dad came into town to give her the worse news of her life. I know how she feels and I know that nothing I say or do for her will take the pain away. I was with her up until Sara came to be with her and basically tried to toss me out.

I've only seen Arizona one other time since then. She and Sara have traveled to Baltimore to get the arrangements together and just to be there for her parents. I know she will try to stay strong for her mom, but I know how much this is killing her. I only hope Sara is giving her everything she needs right now. I have sent her about 100 text messages, as I just want to make sure she's ok.

On top of that, I have a big surgery today. I'm not nervous as I am amazing it's just a big one. I'm working on it right now in the skills lab.

"how's our Superstar today," chief Webber says as he approaches

"I'm good chief excited about today"

"Yes, you and Derrick are fixing a teardrop fracture on one of the most popular Seahawk players today. This will lead to good things for the hospital"

"Yes, I know it will, I have done a similar procedure previously and was not successful in giving him full mobility back in his neck, but I think I know where I went wrong. " flipping through my notes "this time I am going to go in at a different angle on the lower cervical vertebrae" Smiling brightly at the chief.

Webber smiles to himself "sounds like you have everything under control, I can't wait for this to be successful." Turning to walk out of the skills lab, but stopping suddenly "have you heard from Dr. Robbins?"

Sighing "no I haven't, has she not been in contact with you?"

"not since she left, and requested the leave of absence. I just wanted to check on her and see where I could send all the well wishes and condolences she and her family are receiving, but every time I call. It goes straight to voicemail."

"yea I've been trying to reach her as well, I'm beginning to worry myself"

"well when you do hear from her, tell her to take all the time she needs" Chief Webber continues his exit out of the lab and bumps into Det. Jacobs on his way out.

That only makes me worry about her more, but right now I must focus on fixing my guys neck.

Arizona POV

It's been one week, seven days, 168 hours, since I've gotten the worse news of my life. Every day I wake up I think it's a nightmare and then it all comes crashing down on me. I lost the other half of myself, I don't. I don't even know who I am anymore. Tim was the part of me that kept me honest. We have been inseparable since I can remember. Traveling from base to base, causing trouble and sharing laughs.

He's been with me through so so much, how am I ever going to make it without him. My mom is a mess she's been hysterical for the past few days, I've almost thought about sedating her. My dad is walking around somewhere in between a grieving and proud papa who's son gave his life for this country. It all makes me so sick, to be here. Back in this house and do not have Timmy come walk through that door. Tears start to well up in my eyes. I don't know how there are any tears left in me.

Today is the day I have been dreading since I got the news. In just a short few hours the US military will be giving Tim back to us. I'm not ready I'm not ready to lose my best friend. The tears start to fall my eyes. A sniffle makes it way out of my body.

"Hey sweetie, you ok"

Sighing I look at the woman next to me. I shake my head yes. She gives me a slight smile before turning over and going back to sleep. When I am sure that she's asleep again, I let the tears fall. I slowly make my way out of the bed and out of my childhood room. I wallow along the hall until I find myself inside of Timmy's room. I look around at all the basketball and softball awards, hanging on the walls. I go over to his dresser and look at his mirror. I swear he has all the pictures ever taken of us on this thing. I look at the one where I was six and Tim was eight. Somehow, we had found a puppy on base and were trying to keep it from our parents. My mom took this photo of us trying to give the Max a bath. Max that's what we ended up naming him, was so wiggly and he just kept hoping all over us causing a massive mess in the bathroom. I pull the picture down, it's of us sitting fully clothed in the bathtub trying to keep Max in the tub.

I look over at the one that was next to it. I lift it up as well it's of us. Me holding on to Tim the last time he was home for a visit. We picked him up from the airport and I just leaped into his arms. I take this photo with me as I sit on his bed. Feeling the tears roll down my face.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this without you." I start talking to myself. "when grandpa died, you were right here with me holding my hand and getting me through. Now that you are gone I don't have that person." Wiping the tears from my face. I think about my parents and how I need to pull myself together for them.

"I'm all they have now"

"Zona baby, what are you doing up so early" my mom comes into the room and takes my hands in hers.

"Couldn't sleep much"

"baby I know how hard this is on you, on all of us, but please please talk to me if you need it." She looks straight into my eyes and I feel her love coming from them.

"I will Mama, I promise but I'm ok." She gives me a look that I have seen far too many times "really I am, I'm just worried about you and daddy"

"don't be baby, we are still the parents and we take care of you. We will get through this as a family," she gets up and starts to leave "we love you Zona please don't shut us out during this time." I go to interrupt her, but she quiets me with the shake of a hand. "I know you, and your just like your father with how you deal with things that are painful."

"yes, mama I love you" I lay back on the bed and prepare myself for the rest of this day as best I can.

Before I know it the hours in the day have flown by. I can hear the commotion coming from outside of the room and I just need a moment. I need a moment to myself. Every moment of today has been filled with things we needed to get done. My father's way of keeping everyone's grieving in check, including his own. I'm not ready to see my brother like that. I thought I could, but I can't. I know I can't crumble in front of my parents.

"Zona honey we need to get going if we're going to make it on time," my mom says on the outside of the door.

I hear my dad's voice mumbling something from downstairs.

"she has got to pull herself together." The Colonel says as he is pacing around the living room. Barbra comes down the steps and places a gentle hand on his shoulder and kisses him on the cheek.

"Now dear we both know how hard this is for her, my talk with her last night doesn't' seem to have helped any," Barbra says as she takes a seat on the couch.

"I have tried talking to her all morning, she doesn't want to hear anything that I have to say," Sara says while she is checking something on her phone. "she's been so frustrating"

"I hope you aren't upset with her dear," Barbra says looking up at her daughter's girlfriend "her brother died and she's doing the best that she can."

Rolling her eyes at the older woman "Barb don't be so dramatic" Sara says getting back to chatting away on her phone.

The Colonel looks over at his wife, she looks so tired and warn down. He can see that she is barely keeping the tears at bay. He walks over and kneels in front of his wife. "hey, remember we are doing this one day at a time. We only have to get through today. As long as we have each other, we will be ok." He pulls her into a hug. He stands back up, facing towards the stairs.

"Now only if I can get my daughter to come out of her bedroom" he starts to head for the steps, only to be stopped by the doorbell ringing. "Now who can that be? Everyone knows that we aren't meeting until tomorrow for the viewing" He opens the door and finds a nervous looking brunette standing on the other side.

"Hi, I know you probably don't remember me with everything that has happened, but I needed to make sure Arizona was ok," she says playing with her hands and not quite making eye contact with the older man.

"I'm sorry dear, Your?" He is cut off before he can finish asking his questions.

"Oh, wow how dare you come at a time like this, this is a time for family Callie" an angry-sounding Sara comes to the front door.

"I'm sorry like I" but she was interrupted when Barbra comes to the door.

"Callie? Your Callie, I know we only met in passing last week" the older woman asks.

"yes, Ma'am" she gives her a shy smile.

Walking in front of Sara "Please please come in dear, Arizona has told me so much about you" Barbra says as she ushers her inside.

Clearly surprised by the information "she has?"

Becoming agitated Sara says, "Barbra I highly doubt that Arizona would want her lackey best friend around at a time like this" looking angrily at the brunette. She couldn't believe that she showed up here.

"With all due respect Sara please Shut up," Barbra says as she gets a giggle from Callie.

Looking around "where is Arizona anyway?" Callie asks

"Well dear, we have a bit of a problem" she points upstairs "We haven't been able to get Zona out of the room today," Barbra says as she looks at the young woman.

"Yes, and we are already late, ARIZONA we must get going NOW" Yells the Colonel, turning towards his wife "we are going to have to leave without her"

Frowning a little, she can understand Arizona's grief and just really wants to be there for her "I know you guys are press for time here, so why don't you go ahead, and Arizona and I will meet you there?

"Yea right like that's going to happen, I will stay here with Arizona," Sara says

Her patience is quickly running out on the redhead, she turns to face the best friend's girlfriend. "it doesn't look like you have had much success in getting her to come down." She softens a little and tries a different tactic "look, Sara, she is going to need you once we get there and she will love the fact that you are being there for her parents. Let me help here"

Sara looks at her and huffs "fine" gets closer to the Latina "but don't think I don't know what you're up too"

Raises an eyebrow "what I'm up to?, I have no idea what you're talking about"

Lets out a little laugh "ooo you are sooo good, but I see right through you if you"

"Hey" the Colonel goes and stands directly in front of Sara, effectively cutting her off "Now we have tolerated you long enough. I have no idea what my daughter see's in you, but as long as your apart of this family you will treat everyone with respect. ARE WE CLEAR?" Sara sighs but shakes her head yes "Good now we have all tried to bring Zona down, including you. We are going to head for the Airport and Callie" turns and looks at the brunette "if you manage to get her out of the room we will meet you there, now let's head out and I would appreciate no more nonsense" turning his attention back over to Sara.

The three quickly leave the house, leaving Callie to have a moment to herself. She just knew that Arizona needed her, she kept having this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake when she thought of the blonde. So, she caught a flight and drove the four hours to find this place. She knew what it was like to go through so much pain and feel alone, lost, and angry. She starts walking up the stairs, she can hear soft sniffles coming from one of the rooms. She takes a deep breath tries the door but finds it locked.

"Arizona sweetie, it's ughh it's me, Callie. Please let me in" she can hear shuffling behind the closed door and then it is quickly open. She is met with a teary-eyed red face of the blonde.

"Callie, what…" a few sniffles and tears run down my face "what are you doing here" looking behind the brunette "where are my parents"

Stepping closer to her she grabs the sides of her face and gently begins to rub the tears away. "Hey sweetie, I just I had to make sure that you were ok. We are going to meet your parents there." Callie then pulls her into a hug. "I'm here, you need to let it out. It's going to be ok, it is unbearable right now but I promise it will be ok." She feels the blonde start to shake as the endless flowing of tears and cries are coming from her.

Neither is sure how long they stand there as Arizona cries until she's sure all the moisture is out of her body. Arizona pulls back and looks into the dark brown eyes of her friend.

"Thank you, you didn't have to come all the way down here"

"there is nowhere I'd rather be, I know how I felt when I lost my sister and I wanted you to know that I understand and that I'm here for you. Whatever you need"

A small smile appears on my face "Just having you here is giving me some strength I didn't know that I had" I look at the clock behind them "come on" I take a hold of Callie's hand and begin to walk down the stairs "we need to get going if I plan to be there for when he's brought home" we reach the bottom of the stairs and I turn around "where is Jacobs?"

"So don't be mad but I kinda ditched the service for a couple of days" seeing the blonde start to get upset "hey before you get mad at me, I plan on letting them know where I am in a couple of days, but I needed to be here for you and I couldn't wait until I got the all clear and you and your family did not need extra people in your business right now" sucking on her bottom lip hoping that her friend isn't too upset with her.

My head tilts to the side and I just stare at her, I can't help but notice how adorable she looks right now all nervous. I have had this stirring for the past month or so of something I'm not quite sure of what, when it comes to Calliope Torres. I've had best friends all my life and Teddy has filled that spot for the last ten years, but somehow this feels different.

"Hey Arizona, you ok?"

I stayed in my head too long. "Yes, Calliope sorry, but no it's not ok that you are putting your life in danger for me, what if something happens to you? I can't lose you too"

"nothing is going to happen to me" Callie realizes that they are still holding hands and gives the smaller hand a squeeze and brings it up and holds it to her chest. "I promise you right now, that I'm not going anywhere, so please don't worry. I know how to take care of myself."

"But Callie"

"I will check in with them after tomorrow. I feel completely safe here, now come on your parents are waiting on us"

They exit the door quickly and the drive to airport hanger is quiet. Callie can tell that there are a million thoughts and emotions going through her friend's mind. She knows that there is nothing that she can do to make any of this better. All she can offer is her comfort and support. Before they realize it, the ride is over, and they are pulling up next to Arizona's parent's car. Callie turns off the engine and gets out of the car. She can see that they made it just in time as all the military personnel are in place. She walks over and opens the passenger side door and kneels in front of her best friend. She see's the lost look on her friend's face.

"Arizona sweetie, look at me" she get's the eye contact she was looking for. "you can cry, scream, curse, whatever you need to do. I'm here and I promise I won't leave you. You can do this" Arizona just shakes her head yes and gets out of the car. She takes her hand and they start the walk to where her parents are standing.

Barbra looks over her husband's shoulder to see her daughter and her friend slowly approaching them. A slight smile crosses her face. She nudges her husband slightly.

"she's here"

"I didn't think that this Callie would have a chance to reach Zona"

"Callie is important to her, I can just tell whenever she would speak to me about her there is something there."

"I'm just happy she will have some support through this" he looks over to his daughter's girlfriend who is still busy on her phone "she sure will need it for this"

As the two women approach Sara catches sight of her girlfriend holding the hand of someone else, and she is getting pissed. She starts walking towards them when Daniel reaches out to stop her. Giving her a look

"Now is not the time, deal with it later" he let's go of her and turns and faces his daughter. "Zona baby" he pulls her into a hug and looks over at Callie and mouths Thank you. The family is interrupted by the escape hatch opening on the plane and the service members arriving to the front. Danielle grabs a hold of his wife, Sara takes a hold of Arizona and Callie still holds on to her hand. As each moment passes the coffin is lowered out.

Barbra is crying uncontrollably, and Arizona has moved to embrace both of her parents. The Coffin is lowered, and the commanding officer approaches the family.

"Timothy Daniel Robbins was a great soldier and an even better man. He gave his life to save the lives of his brothers. He is a hero" He steps back to give the family a chance to approach. Barbra is the first one to approach the coffin and lays her hand on it. The tears are freely falling down her face.

"my dear sweet boy"

"he's in a better place now honey. We will miss him every day, but he will live on in us forever" Daniel says he looks back and pulls Arizona to him. "We are all here Timmy and your fight is over"

Feedback is always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As always, you guys are great. please read and review. I love the feedback!

Callie's POV

It's been a very long day. I am exhausted, I didn't get much sleep last night. I can only imagine how the Robbins family feels after what they all had to go through. Tomorrow is the viewing and funeral and I just don't know how they will get through it. I'm in the kitchen helping Mrs. Robbins make a quick dinner.

"Thank you so much for your help Callie"

"No need to thank me Mrs. Robbins I am happy to help."

"now dear how many times do I have to tell you to call me Barbra"

Smiling at the older woman "ok, Barbra, it looks like we are all set" looking around at the table "do we need anything else?"

"No dear just the other members of this family, none of us have not eaten most of the day. I know we don't really want to, but we must take care of ourselves during this time, I will grab the Colonel and you get my daughter and her lovely girlfriend" she says with an eye roll.

I can't help but give her a little laugh "she must not be your favorite person"

"She has an attitude that one, but if she made Zona completely happy I could ignore it. I'm just not sure that she does" she gives a frown.

"I trust Arizona to know what she wants, I'm just gonna run up and go grab them," I say as I exit the kitchen and head for the stairs. I make my way to Arizona's door but stop as I hear the voices on the other side of the door.

"will you just relax Zona, look at you your all tense" she recognizes the voice as Sara.

"Look I already told you that I'm not in the mood and I don't appreciate what you just said" and angry sounding Arizona says.

"Oh, come on Arizona I know you need a release right now, its been a few weeks and fine I take it back what I said about your stupid friend Callie."

I wasn't meaning to eavesdrop I was just kinda frozen there when my name was mentioned.

"you can be such a bitch sometimes Sara and I have a hard time understanding why. Callie has done nothing to you" I hear some moving around behind the door "and again I'm not in the mood. How can you even expect that from me right now"?

Laughing out loud "you haven't been in the mood Arizona for quite some time now. And Callie she's just trying to come in between us."

"Do you remember when we first started dating and you almost immediately had a problem with Teddy's and I's friendship? you were convinced that she secretly wanted me and then again when I introduced you to my friend April. You are always insanely jealous and for no reason, but I tell you one thing. I'm not dealing with this shit right now so you better back off" Arizona says

"look, baby, don't be that way, I just miss you is all and if I can" Sara is interrupted by a knocking on the door "come in"

"Dinner is ready guys Mrs. Robbins wants us downstairs," I say and exit the room again. I knew Sara had a major issue with me, it is a little reassuring that she has pulled this stunt before. I never knew why she thought I would try to get between her and Arizona. I would do anything for Arizona and I thought Sara was making her happy. We all make our way into the kitchen to join the Robbins.

"How are you doing baby?"

"I'm as good as I can be dad," Arizona says as she takes her seat, Sara sitting down beside her. She is still giving me the death glare

"So, Callie you didn't finish telling me how your surgery on the Seahawks player went, you left me at it was touch and go," Daniel says.

"Yes, Derek and I had lost him for a couple of minutes, but we were able to get him back. He's got a long recovery road ahead of him but barring any setbacks he should make a full recovery."

"and you sure you can't tell me who it is?"

Laughing a little "I'm sorry Mr. Robbins but I can't violate patient confidentiality like that, but I will say he made a crucial play for them in the playoffs last year"

"wow Callie, that must be awfully exciting to work with athletes and famous people. You must be very good at your job" says a smiling Barbra

"I'm alright, I just try to do my best"

"She's just being modest mom, she is the best. People come all over to have Rockstar Calliope Torres cut them open" Arizona says with a slight smile.

I can feel my face turning a little red, I smile back at her "I think your just a little biased"

"yea I'm sure that there are people all over the world who can simply break bones for a living," a smiling Sara says

Groaning and giving her girlfriend a look "Sara stop"

"no, no it's ok Arizona that is the long perception of what I do. People think that I just fix knee's and ankles" I look down at my plate I'm not very hungry and am anxious to get out of here for the night "so guys I'm gonna take off" I say as I stand up.

"Callie, please just stay the night there is no need for you to leave just to drag yourself back here in the morning."

"Don't worry Mrs. Robbins" I am suddenly cut off

"what did I tell you earlier Callie"

I give the older woman a smile "sorry Barbra but I will be fine, and I will be here bright and early in the morning"

"I don't think so Calliope," Arizona says. She eye's me suspiciously "you're not going anywhere" I go to interrupt her, but she continues "it's not safe" She is giving me a look that I haven't seen before. I can tell how serious she is.

"Arizona, I told you I can take care of myself and of course I am being careful"

"you ladies want to share with the rest of the class?" Daniel asks while eyeing the two of us.

"not now dad but I promise I will" turning her attention back to me "Calliope I would really like it if you stayed here tonight. The guest room is always set up" glancing a look to her mother who is shaking her head yes. "I won't get any sleep knowing you are out there by yourself without Jacobs around…please"

I can see the concern written all over her face. I sigh knowing that she has already won this round. "Alright for you" she gives me a little smile. "well I have a slight headache I'm going to go lay down for a while"

"Let me walk you up dear, make sure you get settled in alright"

"thank you, Barbra," we leave the other three in the kitchen while we head up to the room.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

General POV

"Arizona what's that about," Daniel asks his daughter as they are finishing up eating.

Arizona looks towards her girlfriend and gives her father a look "not now dad"

Not missing the exchange "how about I just leave you two alone for a while wouldn't want to hear something I shouldn't'" Sara leaves the table in a huff mumbling under her breath.

"So?"

"Hold on" Arizona waits until she hears the footsteps and the door to her room close before she continues. "sorry but Sara has been looking for a story and trying to get information out of me when it comes to Callie, I know that anything I tell you will stay here between us"

"of course, dear" feeling the seriousness of the conversation "do I need to worry?"

"No dad I promise. I have known Callie for months now with nothing happening, but I just rather not take any chances." Seeing her father relax a little she continues "Callie is under protective custody" taking in her father's expression she tries to cut him off before he even starts "no she has not done anything wrong and I only know a few pieces, Calliope hasn't shared everything with me. I know that her sister was killed, and she is the only eyewitness. There have been two different attempts on her life but nothing for a long time now. I am not sure what has upped her security detail"

"where are the officers who are supposed to be protecting her now?"

"she kinda ditched them"

"Arizona"

"I know dad, I told her the same stuff." Starting to feel a little overwhelmed with everything "I just…I just don't think I could do this without her being here."

Daniel looks at his daughter, he can see the tears coming to her eyes. "ok, but we will talk more about this later" Arizona shakes her head yes "how are things between you and Sara, they seem a little tense"

Laughing "yea I guess you could say things are tense." Sighing "I don't know dad we have always had our ups and downs you know" her father shakes his head yes "I know how jealous of a person she is, she has been from the very beginning but it's getting old. We have been together for years and if she doesn't trust me now she never will"

"well Zona you know that we have always told you that you could do better, that you needed someone who just gets you, who you can go all in with" she gives her father a look "don't give me that look Zona, you need someone who you can completely give your heart too. You stay with Sara because it's safe" He reaches over and takes her hand "I know you guys thought that moving in together would fix all of your problems but when something isn't working that can sometimes just make it worse." He squeezes his daughter hand "Are you in love with her Zona or are you just waiting for her to decide it's over?"

"Hey, you two look awfully serious in here, what did I miss?" Barbra says sitting down on the table.

Sniffling "nothing mom is Callie settled in?"

"yes, and Arizona Callie is really amazing. I'm happy that you have a good friend here for you. I wish we could have met her under better circumstances." Barbra says

"yes, she is pretty awesome" yawning, "I think I'm gonna head up to bed" looking at both of her parents "you know I love you both of you. We're gonna be ok" she gets up giving both of her parents a hug.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Arizona POV

I feel so emotionally exhausted, I haven't been sleeping well this week and it all has been so draining. As I head into my bedroom. I can hear the shower going, Sara must be in there. I can't help but think about what my dad asked me downstairs and honestly, I'm not sure what my answer is. Of course, I love Sara, am I still in love with her? I'm not sure. We have both just been going through the motions the last few years.

When we first met it was great, neither of us wanted a real commitment and it just slowly happened over time. The look on her face when she first told me that she loved me was one of excitement and joy. I couldn't hurt her in that moment. I told her I loved her and eventually I started to feel that way. She became everything to me. Now I don't like everything that she does but we all overlook things for the people that we love, don't we?

When we decided to move in together, it just seemed like the next step. We had been fighting for what seemed like forever about her work, my work, and everything in between. We just haven't been in sync. I lay back on my bed and wait for her to come out. I think I need to try and open myself up to her more. Once we get back home, I will try and make more of an effort for our relationship. I look up as Sara comes out of the bathroom. "hey baby"

"you and your dad have a good private conversation?

"Don't be like that Sara. He had questions and I know you are still snooping around for information with Callie even though I have asked you to stop"

"I wouldn't need to snoop if you would just tell me" she comes over to the bed and sits next to me.

Sighing "yea but you know I'm not going to do that so stop trying. Do you even remember what happened when you ran that story on the Chief?" the redhead woman shakes her head yes

"Arizona, you know I'm still very sorry about all of that. I didn't know any of that would happen"

"that's the point Sara, your actions have real consequences. And I won't let you do anything that could hurt Callie" I can see that at the mention of my best friend's name how quickly agitated she is becoming. I grab a hold of her and gently lay her down next to me. "Sara lets just try and rest. I have a really terrible day ahead of me tomorrow and I'm going to need you"

Turning over so that she can face her girlfriend. "your right and I really am sorry. I know its stupid. I know that your all mine. I promise I really am working on my jealousy" nuzzling into the blonde's neck "please get some sleep tonight" she lifts up her head and kisses me on the lips, in a chaste kiss. "I know you haven't slept in about two days and tomorrow will take a lot out of you. Please rest" she lays her head back on my shoulder. I shake my head yes and hold her close to me. I close my eyes and hope that sleep soon will overtake me.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I've been laying here for a few hours now and as tired as I am I just can't sleep. Sara has been sleeping peacefully for the past couple hours. Inside my head, I can't stop thinking about what happens after tomorrow. Everything has been so time-consuming but once its over. Once we say goodbye, then what happens. I untangle myself from Sara and sit up on the bed. I'm not sure I will know how to function after this.

I get up and make my way out of the room, deciding that I could use something to drink. As I am walking back from the kitchen I notice that the light in the guest room is still on. I knock quietly just in case she's asleep "Callie you awake in there"

"Yes, you can come in Arizona" I walk inside the dimly lit room

"hey, what are you still doing up?" looking over at the clock "it's after twelve, you should get some rest" I move and sit on the edge of the bed.

Laughing a little "well you know I could say the same for you" squinting her eyes "you can't sleep can you" I shake my head no "I know that your scared so why don't you talk to me about it"

I don't even know where to begin "I just…I just am going to miss my brother, I don't know what happens after. Am I just supposed to go back to work and act like everything is normal," I take a breath, I can feel my eyes are starting to water "and what about my parents, how am I supposed to leave them after this?" all of these things have been on my mind. I just don't know how life goes on.

Callie moves to the side of the bed that I am on "I know that it doesn't seem like it right now and it won't for a while, but you and your parents are going to be ok. You guys are strong and together as a unit." Watching as the tears run down her friend's face, her heart breaks for her "no one is expecting anything from you, no one. You will take all the time that you need. Everything else and I really do mean everything else can wait Arizona"

"I just wish that I had more time, more time to spend with him you know" the brunette shakes her head yes "I never got the chance to say goodbye and I really hope he knew just how much I loved him"

"He knew Arizona, he knew, and you can tell him now. You will carry him with you forever. He will be with you forever and no one will ever be able to take away what the two of you have shared" the tears are free falling now. She pulls the smaller woman into a hug "we will cherish his memory Arizona and honor him in any way that we can. He is a hero. Your brother gave his life to protect others. He is a true Hero"

I just cry in her arms, I can't help but feel a sense of pride when it comes to my brother. I knew when he went in that he would give his life for others. I will miss him every day of my life and so will my parents. I'm brought out of my thoughts as I hear Callie continue to voice words of reassurance in my ear. She really is great, isn't she? I pull myself back and I can see that she has tears in her eyes as well.

"look at me I come in here to check on you and I'm a blubbering mess, I'm sorry"

"Hey, you don't owe me any apology sweetie, I'm here for you remember" she gives me a smile, but I can tell that there is something on her mind. "yes, I know Callie, but you love sleep so tell me what's keeping you up" she sighs and gives me sad eyes.

"it's nothing that you should be worried about, you have more than enough going on and you don't have to worry about me"

"but I am going to worry about you Callie, now please tell me what's wrong" I take a hold of her hand "you know we can be there for each other"

"I know," the brunette says shaking her head "it's just being here with you guys even during this very difficult time. I can just feel how much you love each other how close you are to your parents." She puts her head down not looking into my eyes. "it just makes me miss something that I never even had" she is now openly crying, and I know we haven't talked much about her family life, but I know it was mostly miserable. "I wish I had a family who loved me," she says barely above a whisper.

My heart breaks for the woman. I could never imagine not having my family around. My family is the only thing that has been a constant in my life no matter where we have been. I pull the broken woman into an embrace. There is nothing I can say to take away her pain, so I just hold her. I lay us back on the bed and I just continue to hold her until her tears subside.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

General POV

"Daniel have you seen the scarf that Timmy gave me, I really want to wear it today," says a loving Barbra as she is looking around her room.

"No dear, but you should check with Zona" walking over and kissing his wife on the cheek. "how about I go start some coffee and you get the girls up"

"Fine dear, we will be down after a while," I say as I exit her bedroom

I start to make my way to Zona's room. I expect her to be up already. I doubt that she got much sleep last night. Knocking on the door, I enter quietly.

"Zona baby you awake?"

"Hey Barbra, I haven't seen her this morning I figured she might have gone out for a run or something to clear her head. I'm going to jump in the shower. Will you tell her I will be down in a few" Sara says as she makes her way to the bathroom

"of course, dear" it's very common for Arizona to go running when she has a lot of things on her mind? I just hope she won't look like a complete zombie today if she has been up all night. I walk down the hall and head to the guest room. I want to check on Callie to see how she slept. I knock gently "Callie" I call out but don't get an answer. I slowly open the door and I'm a little shocked but in a good way. There lying in the guest bed with Callie is my Arizona. They both seem to be sleeping rather peacefully, with Arizona being the little spoon. I can't help the smile that's on my face. I haven't known Callie long at all, but I just get this feeling. Call it a mother's intuition that she is the one for Arizona. I shake myself out of these thoughts as I have to get Arizona up before Sara walks in here. No one needs that right now. No matter how innocent this maybe Sara would never believe it.

I walk in "Callie, dear. I need you to wake up" I shake the girl softly. She begins to stir, and I am met with brown eyes. Pointing to my daughter. "do you mind getting my daughter up and sending her to her room before her girlfriend walks in" I can tell she is still in a sleepy haze, but she shakes her head, yes and I go to exit the room. I am going to wait for a little to make sure Sara doesn't just stumble in.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I can't believe we fell asleep. I don't even remember falling asleep. I look at the blonde woman that is in my arms. I know that Barbra is right, and I need to get Arizona out of her, but I can't help but just stare at her. I sigh contently and rub some hair out of her face. It's weird you know, I've never really had a true best friend. Arizona and I have gotten so close so fast and it's making me question somethings about myself. I don't even know what's going on with me.

"I can feel you staring at me," Arizona says as she opens one eye

I feel a blush starting to creep up as I've been caught "sorry" I say as I release my hold on her and roll out of the bed. I look back over at her and she is staring at me with this look on her face. I can't handle her looking at me like that right now. "so, your mom just came in and she's right you need to get out of here before Sara comes in and freaks out" I give her a tight smile. She stares at me for a few more minutes, it feels like she is staring straight through into my soul. After a while, she gives me a nod and gets out of the bed heading to the door. She turns back and looks at me offering a smile of her own.

Once she exits the room I let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "what was that" I speak to myself. Before long I shake myself out of my thoughts and get ready for today. Today will be the worst day of my best friend's life and I don't intend for her to go through that alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guy's for your wonderful feedback. Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 6

Arizona POV

I am so happy to be off that flight. The turbulence was the absolute worse. I am happy to be back home but sad to leave my parents. I know it's time we all try to get back to our lives. The time with them once everyone cleared out was bittersweet. I got to spend the last two weeks with them just giving us a chance to reconnect. Things are still hard for my mom, but I know that she is gonna be ok. She has my dad and he's been great. I spot Sara waving me over.

"hey baby"

"Hey, how was your flight?" Sara asks.

"a little rocky but I am so happy to be home. I missed you" I kiss her lightly

"I missed you too, so what do you want to do tonight? I'm thinking we go out to a nice restaurant and maybe do a little dancing" Sara says as we make our way through the airport.

"I don't know Sara, I kinda wanted us to have a nice night to ourselves. Besides I should stop pass the hospital and make sure my department is still there." We make our way to the car.

"please… you know I am only here two more days before I have to fly out to Miami," she says whining.

"you never told me why you were going to Miami, you just said it's for work" I eyed her skeptically. I know there is a piece of the story I'm missing.

"I told ya, babe, it's this story for work. I must go and meet a source make sure that they are credible. Don't worry I will be gone two days tops at the most it shouldn't take too long." She smiles at me sweetly.

"yea ok, but you better not be getting into any trouble" she gives me an innocent look "I mean it, Sara"

"sure, thing babe, come on I'm starving."

As she drives I start checking all my text and emails. I haven't been in contact with the hospital and I have barely responded to people who weren't family. There are only so many times you can hear people say they are sorry and if they can do anything. I see that the hospital has been busy if these number of emails say anything. I hated to leave the guys shorthanded but what could I do. I scroll through my text and I frown a little seeing that Callie never responded to my text.

I wouldn't normally be worried about her not responding, I would just chalk it up to her being busy, but I can't help but feel she's been a little distant the past couple of weeks. At first, she said it was because she wanted me to have time with my family and I get that I do, but she's been a little weird since that morning we woke up together. If I'm being honest it was kinda weird for me to wake up with her as well.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I can feel something pulling me out of my subconscious, I'm so comfy and don't want to get up right now. I snuggle more closely and breathe in. My eyes pop open as I take in the scent of my best friend. I can feel my heart start to race. I close my eyes quickly and my brain is starting to catch up with me. I was holding her, she was crying, and I guess we just got too comfortable. I can't believe we fell asleep. I can't believe I stayed asleep._

 _I start to calm myself down. I don't know how we got so cuddled up, it must have happened while we were sleeping. I can't help but notice how we just fit together. She moves slightly and pulls me in closer to her, her hand grazes my spine and I suddenly can't catch my breath. I know that this is so wrong, that I have a girlfriend, but I can't help but enjoy this moment. It feels like my body is on fire right now. I'm brought out of my thoughts as I hear my mom knock on the door and enter. I don't even want to deal with her right now, so I just pretend to be asleep. I feel Callie stir and she must be looking at my mom. I agree with my mother's assessment that Sara is gonna flip a shit if she knows I spent the night with Calliope. It's only a few seconds later that I hear my mom exit._

 _I don't know why I'm still pretending to be asleep, but then I feel it. Callie is slowly brushing hair out of my face. I must be bright red right now. It is the slightest touch, but it is setting my whole face on fire. I can tell that she is staring at me. I wonder what she's thinking._

 _"_ _I can feel you staring at me," I say as I open one eye and then another, and wow I must say that early morning Calliope might be my favorite._

 _"_ _sorry," she says, I can see her start to blush. I think she is a little embarrassed, but she doesn't need to be. She gets up out of the bed. She is so beautiful. I just can't help but get lost in her eyes. I think she's talking to me._

 _"_ _so, your mom just came in and she's right you need to get out of here before Sara comes in and freaks out" Yes Sara, my girlfriend Sara. Who I love. I keep staring at my best friend. Over the past few months, we've become very close. There's always been this thing in the back of my mind that maybe I've been trying to ignore, but it might be getting harder to do that. I remember that she's waiting for a reply. All I can do is nod my head afraid of what I might say. I go to walk out of the room and turn back to give her a smile. As soon as I close the door, I am greeted by my mother._

 _"_ _Zona," she says giving me the look, the look she always gives when she wants an explanation. "what was that, if Sara would have found you how would you have explained that to her?"_

 _"_ _I think…" focusing on my words, "I think I have to break up with Sara"_

 _END FLASHBACK_

Since then we have had one phone conversation and the rest have been text messages. I've been trying to figure out how it's going with the security detail. I know that they had to be pissed at the stunt she pulled. I hope I didn't freak her out or anything. I just miss her, and the hospital. I can't wait until my first surgery.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying Arizona?"

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"You have been distracted since you got in the car, what's on your mind?

"I'm sorry, I just really can't wait to go back to work. I need to cut someone" we both laugh a little. She has seen me before when I have had to take time off from my surgical rotation.

"Yea, I was wondering when you would start to go all crazy with no surgeries."

"I just love what I do."

"Yes, I know Dr. Robbins. It is why you are the best at what you do" she gives me a little smile.

"So, let me stop pas the hospital and then I promise we can do whatever you want tonight. O.K.?" I smile and pop my dimples I know she won't say no.

"fine but you better be quick Arizona, I mean it. I haven't seen you in weeks and I'm leaving soon"

"I will be home before you know it, so don't worry" I kiss her on the cheek

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I slowly make my way into the hospital via the back entrance. I really don't want anyone seeing me until I am ready and back to work tomorrow. As I get closer I see one of my favorite nurses and I put a finger to my lips and shake my head no and she doesn't bother me. It is a miracle that I actually make it to my office without anyone else spotting me.

looking over at my desk and the massive stacks of paperwork on it. "great for everyone to pick up my patients. It sucks that no one picked up on my paperwork" I say to myself. The pile is massive. I will be in my office for three straight days trying to get it done. I look through the papers until I find the phone that is hidden somewhere on my once neatly looking desk. I pick up the phone and wait for my friend to come in. It can be awhile, I'm not sure if she is in surgery or not.

Sitting at my desk I start to put things into different piles based on urgency. I have a few cases that I can't wait to check on tomorrow. "knock…knock" I look up and see Teddy walking through the door.

"when I got paged here, I completely thought someone was trying to prank me" coming over to give me a hug "how have you been.? We all have missed you here."

"good, I'm ok Teddy. I promise. I mean it was is still hard, but I know I'm going to be ok" we both take a seat "so fill me in on what I've missed"

"like you don't know. I just assumed that Callie was keeping you updated on Everything"

"we haven't spoken that much actually since she left my parents. I think she's avoiding me"

"Are you making things up again? Why would she be avoiding you, you guys are almost as close as we are,"

"I don't know Teddy, ever since that morning and we got out of bed it's" Teddy's eyes get big and she cuts me off.

"what do you mean you got out of bed…like the same bed together?"

"yea when we woke up"

"OMG did you sleep with Callie at your parent's house? Arizona, I can't believe you, where was Sara" I go to speak but she just keeps going "I mean yea Arizona I would avoid you too, with your track record and seriously Arizona. Why would you do that"

I just watch her as she is up hands on her hips waiting for an answer. I stand up and grab her by the shoulders. "we did not have sex, we literally fell asleep." She sakes her head and sits back down "I was a mess it was the night before the funeral, and she became emotional and after all the tears we just fell asleep"

"ok I get that, how did Sara take you sleeping with Callie, you know she hates her right?"

"hate is such a strong word, but yes I know that she is not a fan of Callie, and that's why she doesn't know. Nothing happened, and I didn't have time for her craziness"

"if nothing happened ZO, why do you think Callie is avoiding you?"

"It's just different. Do you think…do you think I have feelings for Callie?"

"As your best friend, I sure hope that you don't. Come on Zo, you have just been through this really rough time. Your emotions are all over the place and you had an emotional moment with a friend. So, what I don't think you should really put that much thought into it."

Shaking my head, some of the stuff she is saying is right. I have been on an emotional roller coaster. I look up at her "if I'm honest Teddy, it is something that might have been nagging at me. When she touched me while we were in bed my body was on fire"

"Zo, you love sex and you were in bed with a hot woman, of course, you would feel like that. I can't believe we are really even having this conversation. What if you did have feelings for her, are you willing to just let go of Sara? I know things haven't been perfect for you guys, but you have been with her longer than anyone Arizona. You owe it to both you and her to not just throw that away from what is possibly a fleeting feeling for your friend."

"yea…thanks Teddy, your probably right it will pass once I am back to my old self." I give her a tight smile.

"Arizona relax, it's not uncommon for women to get crushes on their friends. It happens sometimes, and it means nothing. Your putting way more into this than what it is. Just go home and focus on your girlfriend"

Standing up and approaching the other woman. "your right Teds, so I'm gonna sneak back out of the place the same way I snuck in. Are you working tomorrow? I ask as I look to make sure I've got everything.

"Yup, get out of here and I will see you tomorrow"

Callie's POV

"Charge to 300" I look over at Karev who is assisting me on this case.

Charging, "CLEAR" looking up at the monitor "dammit he's still in V-fib"

"Give me that shot of Eppi" My O.R is like a madhouse at the moment. I have been trying everything I can to save this kids life.

"still flatline. He's been down for over 20 minutes Torres. I'm not sure that there is anything else we can do for him"

Sighing in frustration I know that he's right "Time of death 1:52" I pull off my bloody scrubs and exit the room. "Jacobs can you just give me some breathing space?" I look at the older guy and he gives me an annoyed look and shakes his head no. Ever since I lost him and the rest of his friends he has been a real pain. I can barely pee by myself. I shake my head and walk a little further down the hall.

I slide down the wall and have a seat on the floor, my head in my hands. It has been a long 48 hours. There was a bad apartment fire, and everyone didn't make it out safely. Several of the floors collapsed. The boy I was just working on, this was his third surgery today and I just knew that he was gonna pull through.

"Hey Cal, what are you doing down there"

"trying to wrap my brain around the last few hours, what are you doing here Sloan"

"here" he hands me a cup of coffee "seeing how I haven't seen you in the past ten hours or so I knew you could use some liquid fuel."

"Thanks, Mark"

"How's your patient" I shake my head no and he can tell by my face that it didn't go well.

"how do we do it, Mark, I love my job don't get me wrong but on days like today. I just don't know how we survive. The life and death of it all, especially when they are kids. No child deserves to go through what I just witnessed."

Sitting down next to me. "this is the worst part of our job kid, and sometimes we just can't separate how we feel and it gets to us. But you can't allow it to hold you down. You must move on to the next patient and the next. will save those you can and the ones you can't you pray for their families.

I know he's right and I've had days like this in the past and I know as a doctor I will do my best to save the next person. Sighing "I really need some sleep, every time I lay down I get paged. It is so crazy in here today"

"yea we all need a little break, it wouldn't be so bad if we weren't short a few hands. Have you heard from Robbins?"

"yea I think she's back tomorrow or it could be today. I'm not even sure what day it is now." My pager goes off "there's my cue" I run off and make my way towards the pit with Jacobs right on my heels.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I have now been here for 63 hours. I've taken a few cat naps and am thankful for the shower I was able to take this morning. I live for days like these as a surgeon, but it makes me sad for the people that we couldn't save. I look over and see Special Agent Benson eyeing me from his chair. It's his turn to babysit me. I think about the conversation that I had with Chief Clark before I boarded my flight back to Seattle. He really let me have it and I don't blame him, I get it I do, but I'm not the same girl he met years ago. I can hold my own if I must.

I can't help but think about what my parents are up too. I know they would never just let me live out my life especially since they feel that I went against the family. I just wish they make a move already. I know that they will at some point. My parents don't do anything without thinking everything through. Which means I need to stay ahead of them. I know that they will come after me, and when they do I need to be ready. It sucks because I really love my life here. I love being able to be me. Even with my chaperone's no, one is looking at me any differently, well besides some of the nurses. I really hope I don't have to give up everything I'm working so hard on.

When I was in witness protection it was hard. Yes, I was able to do somethings that I truly love like medicine, but I was always so caged in. Never able to get close to anyone. I spent most of my teenage years with a pretend mother and father. We were all in witness protection and just like that one day we were all supposed to just be a family. We barely even talked to each other. Constantly surrounded by undercover officers.

Scared of everyone including your own shadow. When I was younger I always thought that I would get away from my parents fall in love and have a family of my own. I don't know how that's gonna happen. I've never even had a serious boyfriend. How could you form any type of relationship, when all you do is tell lies? I have been out of witness protection for a little under two years now and yea I guess I could date if I wanted too but I just can't trust anyone. I always think that they are somehow working with my father. I wonder if that will change, I wonder if it already has.

I sit up trying to shake myself out of these depressing thoughts. I look over at Benson again. "tell me how you do it? don't you want a normal life at some point?"

"Ms. Torres, my life is normal I have a wife, three kids and I love my family dearly. I put my life on the line for others because everyone deserves to have a chance to have what I have."

"wow, that so was not the answer I was expecting."

Laughing a little "I know you think we are all just adrenaline junkies, but my father was in the service and it was an honor to follow in his footsteps."

"you are a very lucky man Benson," I stand up, putting on lab coat "well I guess I should get back to work" I go to the door and am immediately greeted by a presence. A presence that I have missed over the past couple of weeks.

"Calliope Hi" she smiles at me dimples popping.

"Hey Arizona" I smile right back at her.

Let me know your thoughts. Why do you guys think Sara is going to Miami?


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the wonderful feedback again. This chapter is not as long as you guys are used to, but l will make it up to you in the next. I don't necessarily think Arizona is all over the place per say. It's just hard to walk away from any relationship. She will figure things out for herself, in the upcoming chapters.

Chapter 7

General POV

"really you were worried about that"

"well it has been days Calliope, actual days," says Arizona

"I would never, not talk to you Arizona, why would I do that to my favorite person" Callie gives her a bright smile.

Smiling back "ok. Fine maybe I panicked for no reason," bumping her shoulder into her best friend. "so, when are you getting a new cell phone?"

"I don't know I kinda like not being a slave to my technology at the moment" watching as the blonde raises her eyebrow "ok no I'm not actually serious" giggling "it should be in a couple of more days I guess. It has to get the FBI's stamp of approval first, so how's your first day back?" making their way to the cafeteria, with Jacobs behind them.

"overall it's good. I'm crazy busy trying to catch back up on all the paperwork. And apparently, I have to revise my budget" making a salad from the bar "and all everyone can seem to talk about is this hospital merger that's apparently happening tomorrow. Everyone is scared that they are going to lose their jobs."

"yea, mostly the interns are all crazy. I mean most of them have nothing to worry about we only have a couple of duds, you know the one's Williams and Peters. I'm not sure what those two should be doing but practicing medicine is not it"

"Calliope don't be so mean, not everyone can be a genius like you" As they move to a table.

"ha, you're giving them to much credit. You just haven't had them on your service yet but wait until you do. Then you will want to be pulling your hair out." They both fall into a fit of giggles.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you"

"I don't know Karev, why should we take pity on you lowly interns?"

"Oh, come on I had to hold down your department with psycho Stark making all of us insane"

The Pead's surgeon just nods her head and kicks out the chair across from her. "why so quiet O'Malley""

"Oh, don't mind him. He can barely speak let alone think." Says Karev

"shut up Karev, how can you guys not be more worried about getting kicked out of the program."

"well that's because we are amazing surgeons, hands like a God," Arizona says as she points to the ortho surgeon "and I save all the tiny, tiny babies" popping a tomato in her mouth. "no one is getting rid of us"

Karev just rolls his eyes at his boss. "and besides you too are safe, why are you even worried George?" asks Callie

"because he keeps killing all of his patients," says a smiling Karev

"Alex do you have to be a complete ass all of the time?...yea that's right I forgot you just can't help it" O'Malley fires back

The four settle down and enjoy their lunch and finish out the rest of their days. It is the next day and almost everyone is a little on edge as new face after new face makes its ways through the hall of Seattle Grace. Everyone is in the lobby waiting for the chief to give his announcement for the day.

Arizona POV

"Now I want to welcome everyone who is here from Mercy West. We are happy we could open our arms and take all of you brilliant doctors, nurses, and interns in. Today will be a big day for the majority of you" Webber is speaking from the top of the stairs.

"why does the Chief keep pretending that anyone here is happy to see these guys in bright orange scrubs?" Calliope whispers in my ear.

"it's his job, Callie, to be positive about this disastrous plan to merge these two hospitals. I mean he could be happy. I mean he could have just as easily been replaced as chief right"

"I guess so, but the other guy let his hospital get shut down, so he probably got canned," says Callie

"hey, do you see the guy next to Stevens. He has been staring at you on and off since we got here" pointing my head in the direction of the guy.

She turns her head, and I know that she sees him. He gives me a tight smile and turns his head back to face the chief.

"well he is totally giving me a creepy vibe," says Callie

"hopefully he's not another Mark Sloan, we wouldn't be able to survive two of them" I laugh to herself.

Callie looks over at him again "I wonder what his deal is?" she says.

"well maybe he just thinks your hot, I mean it's not like he would be wrong Calliope," I tell her.

She shots me a smile, "says you Dr. Robbins" she looks up again "Look he's coming over"

"Excuse me, ladies," he says as he approaches us. "Dr. Robbins I am on your service today. I'm Dr. Gellar"

"well Gellar, do you have an interest in Pead's,"

"I just want to learn Dr. Robbins and the sooner we get started the better"

"Wow, alright let's go. Calliope. I will see you for lunch. Come on Gellar we have rounds."

I have been showing this guy around for a few hours now, and he really has no future in Pead's or really any form of medicine. He has disappeared for an hour today at two separate times with no explanation besides he got lost. Which was probably true, but come on people's lives are on the line. He is so dull and seems to be distracted by something.

"Robbins did you hear what I said"

"I'm sorry what was that?" we are sitting in my office going over some charts. This is where we can do the least damage.

"I asked where are you having lunch with Dr. Torres?"

"Normally we just go to the cafeteria, we rarely ever get to leave for lunch. One of us always gets paged away"

He nods at me and responds, "how long have you two known one another"

I raise an eyebrow up at him "just a few months, why are you asking?" he gives me this look, I'm not sure what it is, but I don't really like it.

"no reason, no reason at all Dr. Robbins. This hospital seems pretty close is all I've noticed,"

"yea I guess we are" I lean back into my chair and study the man in front of me. Growing up a Marines daughter I learned a few things from dad, and right now my spidey senses are all tingly.

"so. where were you before Mercy West?" I ask

"I was out of the country for a while. I took a break from medicine." I shake my head. He is looking me straight in the face, but I can tell by his voice that he's not being completely honest with me.

"So is Dr. Torres close to anyone else here in the hospital,?" Gellar asks

I sit up in my chair, hands on my desk. "tell me why you are so interested in Calliope? I saw you watching her earlier…if your thinking about asking her out" he stops me.

"I don't want to ask out your friend. I just like to know the type of people that I'm going to be working with."

"well you're actually working with me and all you have asked me about is Dr. Torres" I say annoyingly. "look why don't you go down to the Nicu and see if there are any babies you can hold or something, or better yet go take a tour of the hospital so that you don't get lost anymore today. He shakes his head at me and leaves my office.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Callie's POV

I almost got it, almost. I am about to make a breakthrough on my bone density project I have been working on. Once I get the cells to grow at a more accelerated pace I can move on to trialing them on animals. I am so excited about this. I get up and I'm dancing around the empty room. I calm myself down enough to know that I want to share this with Arizona. I go to exit the room. I open the door and I am surprised by two things.

"Oh, hey Gellar what are you doing out here?" I say

"Dr. Robbins told me to come get you. She said she wanted to show you something."

I nod, she can't have better news than I at the moment. "ok, lead the way" looking around "you didn't happen to see Jacobs out here did you"

He looks at me funny "I'm sorry ma'am who?" that's right he has no idea who I am talking about. I stop walking it's not like Jacobs to just abandon his post. I turn back around and start heading back to my office. "I'm actually gonna wait here, tell Arizona I will catch up with her later" As soon as I place my hand on the doorknob. I feel a hand coming over my mouth and I am being pushed into my lab.

I grab the arm that is clung to my face and using a move that I've only practiced in class. I hip toss whoever it is on the other side of me. Trying to catch my breath. I look at the man.

"Gellar, what the fuck was that?"

He slowly gets up "you know what this is. Now I am supposed to bring you back alive, but I don't think your father would care too much if I take care of you right now myself." He sneers at me.

I can feel my blood begin to boil. Yea in this moment I should probably be terrified, but I am utterly pissed. I see him charging at me I try to sidestep him to get out of the way, but he grabs me and throws me into the metal door. My head smacks it hard. It takes me a second to get my bearings, but it is a second too late as I can feel his fist connect with my face, another to my ribs

Before I fall to the ground he grabs me by my neck. I am struggling for breath. It feels like minutes but I'm sure it only is seconds. I do what I know how. I lift my left knee and connect to his groin. He is instantly on the ground in pain.

"you fucking bitch, I'm going to kill you myself."

I fall to the ground trying to get air into my lungs. I see him trying to reach behind his back. I know what he is reaching for. I try to react quickly, reaching behind my own back and pulling out my 22. I'm not quick enough as he gets off one shot as I fire two of my own straight into his chest.

"FUCK!" I yell as much as my voice allows me to. I maneuver my body from in front of the door and drag myself outside just outside the door. Then it all goes Black.

As always please share your feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank You all for the reviews and feedback is always wonderful. Please let me know your thoughts.

Chapter 8

Arizona POV

It's not even lunchtime yet, and this day is seemingly never-ending. Days without surgery always seem to be longer than normal. Therefore, I stay on top of everything, so that I don't have to be in my office. I haven't seen Dr. Gellar in about an hour. I guess I should go and teach him something. Glancing at the clock on my desk, I think it can wait until after lunch. I giggle softly.

"Hey lady, you free for some lunch," Teddy says as she enters the office. Looking around "where's your intern?"

Rolling my eyes "You're in luck. I was just thinking about grabbing some food and I sent him down to the NICU" standing up "but seriously did they just let anyone in that program at Mercy West? He's terrible with the kids and the families."

Laughing "maybe he's just nervous or something. You can be quite intimidating yourself Dr. Robbins, it's weird how scary you can be for someone so small"

Swatting her playfully "what can I say, I'm my father's daughter" we make our way to the elevator. "let's swing pass ortho, I'm gonna have to drag Callie from her lab. She's super excited about the cells she's trying to grow"

"so…" Teddy just stares at me with this blank look on her face.

I raise an eyebrow "so… what Teddy"

"did you talk to her? Is it as big of a deal as you were making it?" Stepping off the floor on the ortho wing, we walk towards the lab.

"yea, I was just being crazy. She just makes me crazy…my feelings are all over the place for her. I can't seem to…." As we turn the corner I suddenly stop. I suddenly can't breathe as I take in the scene in front of me.

There's Callie, laying on the floor and there is blood all over her. I lean up against the wall as everything seems to be moving in front of me. It's like I can't believe my own eyes. I watch as Teddy runs straight ahead trying to figure out what's going on.

I'm just frozen there, staring at my unconscious friend as my colleagues try their best to help her. I can't explain what I'm feeling right now, but the driving force right now is fear. Fear that I'm going to lose her. It takes a few more seconds for my brain to finally catch up to the moment. I snap out of it and run forward.

"what the hell happened" I scream over at Grey. She and Yang are working on Callie who is now placed on the gurney. I look behind her and see that Gellar is on the floor. Teddy is checking him for a pulse.

"he's dead," she says. All I can do is shake my head. I have no idea what the fuck is going on.

"Let's move her now. I have the bleeding under control" Meredith says, she looks at me. "she took a bullet in the shoulder. She pretty bruised up though. I'm going to need someone to get Derek for me. We need to get an MRI, and X-ray done. Come on let's move" they start running towards the elevator.

I look up to see Det. Jacobs and a slew of other officers coming towards us. I run up to the man.

"is she gonna be ok?" he asks me

"where were YOU!?, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING HER"

The tall man in front of me looks ashamed, "I know I'm sorry. The last thing I remember is me sitting here outside of the lab waiting as I always do. Then the next I woke up in a supply closet. I think I was drugged. I feel like shit"

"you guys are fucking useless," I say

"Arizona" Teddy warns as she approaches me.

"Jacobs come and check this out," an officer inside the lab says

"come on Arizona, they moved her upstairs. Let's go check on her." Teddy glides me along to the elevators.

"I can't believe she was SHOT and at work, this is a safe place" I look over at Teddy.

Teddy breaks her silence "Arizona what is going on?... Now I never asked why Callie always had a bodyguard, but I know you know what all that was about"

I shake my head "I only know bits and pieces Teddy. She only tells me parts of the story. I never thought anything would happen to her. She made it appear that they were just being overly cautious. Was that really Gellar in there on the floor?"

"it was him, with two bullet holes right through his heart." We step off the elevator "she really was not playing when she fired that gun. There were two guns in there. Did you know that Callie carried a gun?" She asks me incredulously.

I shake my head no "but I'm glad she did today." As the elevator doors open on the ER, I look up and spot the chief coming out of a trauma room. I walk towards him "how is she chief?"

"she's gonna be ok. She's about to go into CT. The bullet got her in the shoulder but there's an exit wound. Owen is in there taking care of her. Once he is done Derek will take her to MRI, he thinks she may have a grade 2 concussion since she has been unconscious. Or she could have simply passed out from the ordeal. We just aren't sure yet. Dr. Robbins" he pulls me over away from Teddy "Now did you know that you were her emergency contact person?"

I shake my head, yes, and I think back to that conversation we had a few weeks back.

FLASHBACK

 _"_ _come on Please Arizona, do this for me"_

 _"_ _you don't think it's a little strange Calliope" I squint my eyes at the women sitting opposite of me at my desk. She came into my office fifteen minutes ago talking about life and death, more importantly, her death._

 _"_ _I know I have told you some of the issues that I have with my family, and I promise that I will fill you in on everything eventually but in case anything does happen to me. I don't want the state to do God only knows what with me" she pleads with me with her eyes "I know we've had a few short conversations about what we want to happen to us if we are somehow incapacitated. You know me, you know what I want"_

 _"_ _but why now? What's going on right now that you think you need to give someone power of attorney?" I start to freak out a little "did something happen are you ok, when was your last checkup?" I run over to the other woman and start to do a little exam. Flashing my light in her eyes, she stops me and grabs my hands from her face._

 _She gives me a smile "Arizona I promise you I am fine" she must be able to read my mind because before I open my mouth she continues. "I promise I really am in good shape and there have been no attempts on my life…I just…I just want it to be taken care of just in case. We live in this crazy city that always seems to have some disaster going on in it. I need to know that I have someone who I can trust with this" she lets go of my hands._

 _I sigh and walk over to the front of my desk and sit on the edge of it. "Callie are you sure? You don't have an aunt or uncle…even a cousin maybe who you want to be your power of attorney?" She looks up at me with those big brown eyes. I can see that my question is painful for her. I just wanted her to be sure. Giving someone that type of power is kinda scary. I'm not sure I should be making those types of decisions for her._

 _She takes my hand in hers again, "even if I did Arizona, you are my best friend. The only real person that I have had since my sister, the only person who has ever gotten this close to me" I nod my head as she continues. "I have never been this close to another person in my entire life. I trust you"_

 _I open my mouth to object again, but she doesn't give me a chance. "I trust you Arizona, I know you will make the best decisions for me if I can't make them for myself. She is giving me that smile. How can I say no to her when she is looking at me like that?_

 _"_ _Alright Calliope, where are the papers?"_

END FLASHBACK

"yea we discussed it awhile back chief"

"Ok…well, I know a little about her personal life and situation. I know she doesn't have any close family but is there anyone else you can think of that we need to call, George maybe aren't they dating?"

Well, that is an interesting question I think to myself. George is smitten with Callie, but I don't think she is interested in anything too serious right now. I shake my head "No, just me. I'm it, I'm sure this has already made its way through the hospital so I'm sure George will be here in no time, but I don't want anyone in there until she is conscious and gives the ok."

I turn my head and look through the window at the team working on her. I can tell that the adrenaline is starting to wear off and I can feel my emotions starting to creep up on me. "why would anyone want to hurt her?" I'm asking no one in particular. The chief gives me a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Dr. Robbins, Torres is tough. She will be back on her feet in no time" With that he walks off and Teddy approaches me. Derek is now wheeling her out to CT I'm sure.

"Hey, come sit a minute," Teddy says to me. We walk over to two empty chairs that are not too far from the room. "I talked to Owen she's going to be ok. The bullet didn't hit any major arteries, she's lucky. It's just going to be painful for her for a couple of weeks. Derek is running the scans on her now."

I feel some relief but not a lot. All of this just came out of nowhere for me. "Teddy, she could have been killed" I lean forward and put my head in my hands.

"but she wasn't. no need to think things like that. She is going to be fine." She puts her arm around me. "will you keep me updated? I have to get ready for surgery"

"Yea, I'll come find you once she wakes up" she gives me a hug and takes off. I walk my way back and inside of the room Callie came out off. The orderlies are just finishing cleaning up all the blood and changing the sheets. I start looking through her chart. As surgeons we deal with these situations every day, it's so different when it's someone that you love.

I stop mid-page "WOW" I whisper softly to myself. Did…did I just use the L word? I mean yes, of course, I love Callie, next to Teddy she is my best friend. The days that she was there for me and my parents only cemented our friendship.

We have this connection between us, I felt it when we first met, and it's only deepened as time passed. I've been working through my feelings around her and Sara for some time now. It's not complicated. It's just scary as hell.

"Dr. Robbins, checking up on our patient I see."

"how is she Derek, what did the scans show?" I start to help them get her settled back in bed. Her beautiful face is badly bruised, and she has hand marks all over her neck. I swear if he wasn't dead already I would kill him.

"just as I thought she has a grade two concussion, she should wake up soon though. She has slight swelling in the brain from all the trauma but that will decrease over the next few hours. She's gonna have a killer headache for a couple of days but she's gonna be fine."

"thanks, Derek" I watch as he exits, and I sit in the chair next to her bed. I can't believe this is how the day is going. I sit here for minutes just staring at the women in front of me. I never thought we would be as close as we are. Now I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. I take a hold of her hand. If I have anything to say about it, she will never be hurt again. I'm going to protect you and keep you safe.

I hear a small whimper coming from her. "Callie?" she is softly sobbing in her sleep. She's starting to wake up. "Callie, can you hear me. Can you open your eyes for me, sweetie?"

"ugghh, please…please stop yelling," she says to me. Her voice is still rather rough.

I lower my voice as much as I can with her still being able to hear me. "I know it hurts, but open your eyes for me." She has one eye open and then the other. I know it's difficult because of the swelling "those are the beautiful brown eyes that I wanted to see."

"Ari…" clearing her throat, she tries again "Arizona"

"I'm here, try not to talk. I know you are in quite a bit of pain. Here let me get you some water" I go over and get the water pitcher. I sit down on the bed and help her take a couple of sips. "is that better?"

Shaking her head, yes, and I can tell that she instantly regrets it. She closes her eyes and tries to move her arm. I think its then that she remembers she was shot!

"that son of a bitch shot me"

"yes, do you remember what happened?" I reach over and hit the nurses button, having them page Derek to the room.

"I was all excited about my work. I was really making some progress today. When Gellar comes to get me, says you wanted us to meet for lunch" she stops to take a breath, I know how difficult this must be for her and how painful.

"sshh you don't have to finish now, lay down and get some rest it will get better I promise." I watch as she gently tries to get comfortable around her hurt arm. I brush some of the hair out of her face. I don't know what I would have done if she didn't make it. "It's going to be ok. I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys, thank you for the feedback! keep it coming. Here is another update. I am trying to make up for taking a short hiatus the past couple of weeks. Let me know your thoughts!

Chapter 9

Callie's POV

It's been a little over 24 hours since I ended a mans life. I took an oath to save lives. Never did I think that I would be the reason why someone loses there's. I know I was just defending myself but it's just something that I never thought I would have to live with.

I can thank my parents for giving me another disastrous experience that I will remember the rest of my life. I have no regrets, I know it was him or me. I look over all everything I'm hooked up too. My stats have been steady for a while now. I also can move my head without feeling like a truck ran me over. It's the good drugs. I know what it's like to have this severe of a concussion. I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed. I have been giving all of the nurses and interns hell the last few hours.

I look over at the sleeping woman in the uncomfortable chair. She has barely left my side. I know that she has a ton of work she needs to be catching up on. I am happy that she is here for me. She's the only family that I have. It is a little strange and honestly, I'm not sure how the bubbly, energetic, believes in magic Pediatric surgeon worked her way into my life, or why I let her.

I normally stop people from getting close to me early on. I have this wall that through the years I have perfected. No boyfriends, no best friends, just colleagues and an occasional date. I didn't realize how lonely I really was until I started spending time with Arizona. It started with coffee in the mornings, drinks at Jo's and before I knew it, I was spending all my free time with her.

My brain tells me it's a bad idea, that she could get hurt for being around me. Yesterday was only proof of that. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her because of me. I know all of these things, but I can't bring myself to pull away from her. It feels physically painful when I think about it. I never felt this type of connection to another person ever. At first, it was easy to brush this all off as friendship, but those moments spent with her at her parent's house. I felt something change for me. I'm not sure what it is and at first, I was confused by my own feelings. I've been feeling things that I've never experienced before. We have for the most part always had a touchy-feely friendship. I thought I needed it from her because of my lack of affection anywhere else, but now. Now I know that's not entirely the case.

When she touches me I get this feeling? I guess it's those butterflies that people always speak of. I don't know but I know that it always sucks when we have to pull apart. It's like I'm almost losing a part of myself. I never have really thought about my sexuality, it's never even been a question I had to ask myself. I've always steered clear of everyone. I'm not sure what to do with all of this, do I talk to her about it. I mean she is my best friend, but she is also the one who is making me crazy.

"You're doing it again" a voice shakes me out of my inner musings. She stretches out her sore limbs and stands up. "I always know when you're staring at me, I can tell when I'm awake and when I'm asleep" she sits down on the bed next to me.

"must be part of all the magic you speak of," I say

She gives me a smile. "how are you feeling, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. The nurses came in and checked on me while you were asleep" I eye her skeptically. "how did you manage to fall asleep in that terrible position?"

"you would be surprised to know Calliope, I am awfully flexible"

My mouth goes dry. Just thinking about what ways she could possibly be referring too. I clear my throat and change the subject. "I know you have a ton of work to get done, you don't have to spend every moment with me."

Before she can respond there's a knock on the door, and George steps through. He is carrying with him a nice bouquet of flowers.

"Hey, how are you feeling Callie?" he says "I got these for you. I thought they could help cheer you up a little"

"thank you, George, that was really sweet of you. You can put the flowers over there" with my good arm I point over to the table in front of the window.

"Hey, Dr. Robbins, how's our patient doing?" George asks while taking a seat in the now vacated chair.

"she's fine Dr. O'Malley." I can tell by her tone of voice that she's not entirely pleased now. The energy coming off her at the moment is something I can't quite pick up. "it's nice of you to make some time to come and visit Callie, an intern's day is usually pretty jam-packed" she says

"I can always find time for Callie, just wait until she can get out of this place. I'm going to make sure that she doesn't need anything" says George

He really is a sweet guy, it's a shame that I don't feel that way about him. "that won't really be necessary. I'm fine and it's not your responsibility to take care of me" I say

"what are friends for but to be there for you when you need it. I'm here to help with anything that you need"

"thanks, but I'm sure I'll be fine." I look over at Arizona and she is so tense, and the warm eyes that I have gotten so used to are cold. I try to ease some of her tension by taking her hand. I feel her instantly relax a little. I wonder what's gotten into her. I look over at George, he is also giving us a strange look.

"George, I do actually think there is something you can do for me," I say softly as my throat starts to become sore.

"of, course what do you need?" He looks at me excitedly

"the detectives should be all done in my lab now. Can you go and make sure all my research is locked up in my desk? I don't want anyone seeing anything before it's ready and I don't want to risk losing what I've already worked so hard for"

I see him deflate a little "hey, this is really important to me. My research, my work are the most important things that I have."

He gives me a little smile, "sure thing. I'll come check on you before the end of my shift." I watch as he leaves the room and turn my attention to the blond woman in front of me.

"what's the matter?" I ask and grab a tighter hold on her hand

"nothing is the matter Calliope. You need to rest"

"Hey, we don't do that. We have always been able to tell each other what's wrong. Please don't start to hide things from me." She looks down at our joined hands.

"I just…" I can see the wheels turning in her heard.

I lift her chin up so that I can look into her eyes. The coldness that was in them a few minutes ago is gone, the warmth that I have gotten so used to is back but its mixed with something else. Something I've not seen before. "you, know you can always tell me anything," I say softly as all this talking is making my throat burn.

"I think…I was just jealous of Dr. O'Malley"

"why would you be jealous of anything?"

"It's just… are you two actually dating? I know you guys have gone out a couple of times, but you always said that you weren't really that interested"

I look at her, she looks vulnerable and unsure of herself. I'm not sure what to make of this conversation but before I can answer we are interrupted again.

"Torres, you have bugged my nurses and interns long enough, how many times are you going to keep asking if you can be discharged?" says an irritated-looking Owen.

I don't want to end this conversation with Arizona, but I need to be in my own space. "look, I got the ok from Derek that I could go home if I had supervision and I need you to clear me from my shoulder. You have said it yourself I was lucky, and it will heal. I don't need to sit in this bed forever" Arizona get's up and goes to look at my chart.

"Dr. Torres, I know that we all hate being patients, but you have a hole in your shoulder and once you leave the hospital you won't have these good drugs. Your head is going to feel worse before it gets better. It's only been 24hours, you need to rest"

"correction it's been 27hours, and I am a capable surgeon, I know how to take care of myself Owen"

"Dr. Torres with all due respect, you have no say here and I am not comfortable releasing you to go home alone."

"I think I can offer a solution to you both" Arizona says looking between Owen and I. "Owen you could release Callie into my care, I know the symptoms that she's going to have, and I will be able to monitor her"

"No, Arizona you don't have to do that. You have already done more than enough for me" I can't let her get even further behind on her work.

"Calliope, its alright. I want to do this…that is if it's ok with you Dr. Hunt"

"I would not normally agree to this, but I feel like if I don't, no one will get any peace. So alright. Dr. Robbins I will have very specific instructions for you to follow and if you see anything you bring her right in." Arizona shakes her head yes "ok. Give me a couple of hours and then we will get you discharged ok." Hunt leaves.

"you didn't have to do that," I say to her

"I wanted to, it does no one any good, you in here all miserable and bugging everyone on this floor. This way you can finally get some rest and I'll get to take care of you, now I have to finish up somethings but get some rest we will be leaving soon" she gives me her bright smile and walks out the room

Sighing, I know that there is not a lot that I could do. I love the fact that Arizona wants to take care of me, but I don't want her to sacrifice her work for me. I, however, know that it's a losing battle as I'm in no condition to put up any fight. I'm just thankful that I do get to sleep in my bed tonight. I lay back and try to relax, I feel exhausted and before I know it I'm fast asleep.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hey, pretty lady"

I am stirred out of my slumber by a voice I would recognize anywhere. I slowly open my eyes as I have somewhat of a headache. "Hey yourself"

"You ready to blow this pop stand?"

I look up at her, she is in her street clothes and has a wheelchair already waiting. "how long have I been asleep?"

"about four hours now, I told them to let you rest and that I would monitor you."

"you are the best you know that?"

"I'm aware that I'm amazingly awesome yes" she gives me that dimpled smile. She places a bag on the bed. "so, Mark was nice enough to go and get you some clothes to change in too, so we can get you home. He also says a woman named Rose was giving him a very hard time because she had never seen him before"

"Ha, I love Rose. You know that we have dinner once a week and she can be quite protective of her neighbors"

"I bet, so do you want me to help you get dressed or do you want me to get a nurse?"

"you can help me, I don't want a nurse or intern to see me without clothes. Or risk them bumping into me and causing me more pain" She comes towards the bed and holds out her hands

"ok, we're going to do this slowly. Let's first get you sitting up" she says to me

I move slowly with her assistance, as I can already feel the pain in my head intensify. I am finally in the sitting position. She pulls out a pair of sweats for me.

"one leg at a time alright" she gives me a slight smile. She gets my legs in and now for the hard part, I have to stand.

"put your good arm around my neck"

I do as I'm instructed and slowly stand up. I just get a little dizzy but before I tumble she catches me and holds me around my waste.

"Are you alright?"

"yes," I say but before she goes to help me with my pants, I stop her by giving her shoulder a squeeze. She looks at me and I just stare at her for a few moments. I wish my other arm was not in a sling right now.

"Calliope," she says my name barely above a whisper

"you know that you mean more to me than anyone right?" I watch as she shakes her head yes "You don't have to be jealous of anyone" I pull my arm from around her and brush some hair out of her face. I let my hand run down her jawline and start to gently caress her cheek. "Arizona, you are the purest thing in my life. I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without you in it." I try to gauge her reaction to what I'm saying. I know that I am very close to crossing that friendship line. I see the look on her face it's a mixture of surprise and maybe I think determination. "why don't we get out of here and talk more tonight. She nods.

I hope I didn't say anything that we can't come back from. I'm not trying to make her life difficult. I know about her and Sara and I don't want to be what comes between them, but I can't control the things I'm feeling right now. Getting shot will do that to a person. Make you reevaluate certain things in your life. We finish getting me dressed and I am very thankful that Mark grabbed my oversized hoodie as we can just lightly pull it over my injured arm.

I get into the wheelchair and we exit the room. "Det. Jacobs, I'm surprised to see that they still have you on my case"

"it won't happen again, Dr. Torres. I am barely going to let you out of my sight. When you do return to the hospital we will be working in pairs. No one will get to you again"

I snort out loud and instantly regret it.

"Hey, you have to be careful," Arizona says to me

I close my eyes to try and alleviate some of the pain. "yea, won't be doing that again."

We make our way out of the hospital. Arizona assures me that we did not just steal a wheelchair, but I'm not so sure. I know I have a very few interesting days in front of me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hey there, Sorry for the long delay with updating, but thank you all for the great feedback! Also, this story not near the ending, we have a lot of things left to uncover with Callie's background and history with her parents. Keep the feedback coming, I will post the next chapter tomorrow if you guys are still interested!

Arizona's POV

I wasn't really sure what to expect when I volunteered to stay with Callie. But this would be so much easier if we weren't chaperoned everywhere we go. We have only been back to her place for a couple of hours and I'm exhausted, so I can only imagine how Callie is feeling right now. It started on the ride to her place. No, we couldn't just take my car, we had to take supersized extra strength sports SUV, packed with six. SIX guards who were all armed and looking like they needed to miss a day at the gym.

Her building might as well be a certified police precinct. Two guys manning the once empty concierge desk. It was a struggle to get Callie up and out of the car and into her apartment, but she is being constantly bombarded with questions about her father, and what happened that day at the hospital. She won't get any rest if they keep this up. I was gone for a half hour and I hope they let her stay asleep while I was gone picking up some extra meds for her.

I get back to her door and see one of Jacob's men. I really am not in the mood for 20 questions, so I hope he does not give me a hard time about going back in.

"What's in the bag Dr. Robbins"

Rolling my eyes "seriously, you were here when I left, and you know exactly where I was going and how long it would take me until I got back here"

"I still need to see what is in the bag ma'am"

"ma'am…" he can't be fucking serious right now "are you serious right now" I toss him the bag.

"can't take any chances ma'"

"if you call me ma'am one more time. I swear we are going to have a lot more problems tonight. Just let me in already."

He moves out of my way. As I walk into the apartment. I see Callie still being questioned by Jacob's.

"you know she is supposed to be resting right now right" walking over to the side of the couch she is sitting on.

"I know you can appreciate us not having a repeat attack on her life Ms. Robbins," says Jacobs

"yea, but look at her right now. If she knew anything more you would already know by now." I look down at her and I can tell that she is in some pain. "now I'm going to take her in her room to get some rest and you guys need to clear out of here. When I come out to make her dinner I don't want to see any of you"

He stands up and stands directly in front of me "just so you are aware Ms. Robbins, I'm in charge here and if you start to interfere in any way. I will have you removed"

I laugh a little at the man "it's Dr. Robbins and seriously you don't want to mess with me. Now like I said she's going to bed" as I point down to Calliope, she is looking at us both a little annoyed. "and when I come back out I would appreciate it if you guys are on the other side of the door. I will come find you if anything happens"

"there will be two agents posted outside of this door and we will be doing a perimeter check every two hours" I eye him as he and his partner walk out of the apartment. I sit down and look over at Calliope. She still hasn't said anything.

"Are you ok?" I ask her

She takes a moment "yes" I can barely hear her

"Hey shhh… I'm sorry I wasn't quicker. I didn't know they would be questioning you the entire time I've been gone."

"It's o…o.k. thank you…for kicking them out"

"you really need to rest. Are you hungry yet? I got your favorite soup while I was out from Maria's" I watch as her eyes light up, she gives me a big smile. I made the right call going by grabbing this for her. And it will be easy on her throat. I reach behind me and grab my bag, pulling the soup and spoon out of it. She reaches for it and I stop her. "let me, it would be really hard to do this by yourself"

Taking the top off of the sweet potato soup, I blow on it gently to make sure that it's not too hot. "open up" I start to feed her a little at a time "I know it's been awhile since you had some real food and not that cafeteria crap that we have at a daily basis at the hospital" she takes the first bit and I can't help but smile at her. I'm so happy she's going to be ok.

After a few spoonful's She grabs my hand and hold it still.

"you have this look on your face," she says to me

I can feel myself blush a little "sorry…I was just thinking; how happy I am that you are going to be ok" sighing "it could have been a lot worse Calliope"

"I know," she says

"Hey, let's finish this up so I can get you into bed" we sit in comfortable silence as I continue to feed her until every drop of it is gone. I take a few bites of a bagel that I had gotten for myself. We get up slowly, while she is getting some strength back I don't want her to have another dizzy spell and take the chance of her hurting herself more. We make our way to her bedroom.

"are you ok to sleep in this or do you want to change into something else."

"normally I would want to change but, seeing how I won't really get any peace with the armed forces coming in to check on me every few hours"

"I will make sure that you get some rest. Now lay down" I say sternly but she can tell that there is playfulness behind it.

"will you stay with me?" she grabs a hold of my hand

"how can I refuse such a sweet offer?"

I lay down next to her and a few minutes pass before she rolls into my side. I am careful of her injured arm, that she currently does not have in a sling and put my arm around her.

As long as the past few days have been, in this moment. I feel completely at peace.

"Hey, Arizona" she whispers

"yea"

"I…I know that we still have to have a very important conversation"

I wait as she takes a few moments to soothe her aching throat

"and we will but I just…just wanted to say thanks for being here with me…for taking care of me." She lifts her head up and looks at me. She is so beautiful.

"you don't have to thank me Calliope. I want to be here with you" I brush some hair that is falling into her face.

"but just thank you. I know what you are giving up to be here with me right now. It means a lot that I don't have to go through this alone." I brush a few tears that that are spilling out of her eyes. "I was so… so scared,"

"Shh..don't talk I know it's painful for you"

She shakes her head ignoring me. "you would think that with my background I would be a little used to this by now, but I'm not and I just want to know when…when will my life finally be my own"

My heart breaks for her always in constant fear. Even though she hides it well. I can tell that you never ever get over things this traumatic happening to you.

"shh…shh…Calliope, it's going to be ok. We will get through this. I know I don't know the whole story but what I can promise you is that you will never have to be alone again."

"thank you" I see her pulling her emotions back together "but Arizona this is serious, my parents won't stop until I'm dead. I wouldn't be able to survive if something happened to you. My father won't care about casualties"

I see the concern in her eyes, and I really do know where she is coming from and I would probably say the same things to her if the roles were reversed, but I won't allow her to push me away either.

"Calliope listen, I'm here and I'm not scared, I'm not running. I can take care of myself. Nothing is going to happen to me." I can see her about to protest but I stop her. "let's finish this conversation later, you need to rest, and I promise when you wake up. I'm still going to be here" she nods and lay's back down. It is only a few minutes before I feel the steady rhythm of her chest and hear her breathing even out. I know that she's asleep.

I wait an hour before I sneak out of the bed and make my way into the kitchen. I really want to stop any unnecessary sounds that could wake her up before she needs to. I reach into my jacket and pull out my cell phone. Hitting the contact, I pull it up to my ear and wait for the voice on the other line.

"Hey, this is Sara. Leave a message at the beep"

I look down at my watch "Sara, it's me it's almost 12 am, where are you?" I ask shaking my head. "anyway, that doesn't matter. Look do you know when you will be back in town yet? We need to talk, it's important" At that, I end the call.

I've known for awhile that I needed to end things with Sara but have been too scared to let go of something that wasn't working. But my feelings for Calliope are something that I can no longer pretend I'm not having. And honestly, I know that I should be scared of how she may or may not feel. But I'm not. It doesn't feel scary.

I shake out of my thoughts as there is a knock at the door. I open it and see Jacobs standing there.

"I didn't expect you to actually knock on the door. I thought you would just ram it down"

"I have some tact Dr. Robbins." He looks around "how is she doing?"

"she's ok. Sleeping now. So, I would appreciate it if you guys would take it easy on the barging in and out. She is going to have concussion symptoms for a few days and probably some lingering headaches after that. A couple days of rest will really do her body some good."

"Well Dr. Robbins, that I can definitely give you" raising an eyebrow you guys are on lockdown for at least 48hours."

"what do you mean on lockdown?"

"no one besides agents will be allowed in our out of the apartment. We just had a credible threat on her life. We won't be letting her out of sight."

"from who, how do you know that it's legitimate?" He hands me a folder from under his arm and hands it to me. I open it and it's a picture of Callie being escorted into her building with a note saying, "I'm a lot closer than what you think"

I can't even understand how they know where she lives. Did they follow us from the hospital? "what are you guys doing? How do you plan to keep her safe?"

"I assure you we have it under control Robbins, I have agents right now going door to door asking everyone if they have seen anyone or anything suspicious." He puts a hand on my arm "I won't let them hurt her again" with that he exits the room.

I move to sit on the couch and try to adjust to the new information that I was just given.

Hey guy's so this was just a quick chapter to see if you guys are still into it. I will post the next chapter tomorrow if you like.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hey Guy's, thank you for all the wonderful feedback! I agree with the sentiments to not trust Sara, she is very sneaky!

Callie POV

I've been laying in bed for a few minutes now just pulling myself together. I am starting to feel better those few hours of sleep really have been good for me. Arizona was able to keep everyone out of here for a few hours it's a little past three AM now. I am starting to feel a little pain in my shoulder and know its time for another dose of pain meds.

I make my way to the kitchen and stop when I see Arizona fast asleep on the couch. She must be exhausted from the past few days. She really needs to go home and get some rest. Just because my life is a complete mess right now does not mean that hers must be. I walk over to her, she looks so peaceful while she is asleep. I bend down and gently start to caress her cheek. She is so adorable between the sleep and awake stages as she tries to pull herself into complete consciousness.

"Calliope, what are you doing out of bed"

"I needed to grab some water and some pain meds"

She moves to get up. "you sit, I can get that stuff for you," she says to me.

"Arizona, I can do somethings, besides you were able to give me a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. So, thank you for that"

"I'm not having it Calliope, sit"

I do as I'm instructed and sit, she gets up and runs into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and my meds. I also see her grab that disgusting throat medication that Owen prescribed. "umm Arizona, we talked about this already I am not taking that stuff it tastes like a monkey's ass" I say to her.

"I would really want to know why you know what a monkey's ass tastes like Calliope" she makes her way back over to the couch "and besides I told you already that you didn't have a choice. This will help your throat heal faster and it numbs some of the pain that you are feeling."

She hands me the water and the pills, and I quickly but painfully swallow them down. "Arizona that stuff smells and tastes terrible" I start to pout.

"Calliope, your adorable but you aren't getting out of this, now stop acting like one of my kids and open wide."

Sighing I open my mouth and just like I already knew it is the worst thing I have ever tasted. I hear soft giggles from the woman in front of me. "you better not be laughing at me Robbins"

"I…" she stops and fully erupts in laughter "your face, you made this ridiculous face Calliope. I can't help it." She continues to laugh even though I am giving her my glare and that only makes her laugh more.

"you know if I had two good arms right now, I would so make you pay for that"

"Oh, come on," she says giving me a soft nudge and putting the things on the table "I guess when you do have two good arms you will have to remember that, so what do you want to do now? I haven't been up at three AM, and not either be drunk or having sex" she says to me.

"well seeing how I won't be drinking for the foreseeable future I think that's out." I let my face grow serious "now for the other thing, I don't think we are at that stage in our relationship yet" I watch as her face becomes beet red. She is so easy to tease sometimes. "I'm kidding," I say as I watch her release a breath. There is a knock at the door that draws my attention.

"I'm still here Jacobs," I say to the man who is letting himself in. I watch as he gives me a tight smile and looks over to Arizona. I feel like I'm out of the loop. "ok guys what am I missing?"

"you didn't fill her in yet?" Jacobs looks towards Arizona

"not yet, I was just about to get to that"

"Fill me in on what. Do you guys have a visual on my parents?" I ask that would be the best news that they could give me right now. But judging by their facial expressions that must not be the case.

"we have to put you on lockdown Callie, that or we go back into hiding. I would prefer if you went into hiding but I know that you won't" Jacobs says looking at Arizona "and I know that you won't leave her. So, I don't really want to force you into something that you don't want. But if this escalates you will have no choice and I will drag you out of here if that means keeping you alive."

I look at him, he has yet to say what happened "why am I on lockdown?"

He walks over to us "we received this photo about four hours ago" he hands it to me and my stomach flips. How could this be happening right now?

"now, the building is secure we did do sweeps of each apartment and so far, everything is secure. I will come back with updates once we have them." I watch as he exits the apartment.

"Calliope are you alright"

I laugh "no I'm really not. It just keeps coming. I like to fool myself at different times that I could ever have a normal life. That I could do my research, get married, have my own kids but it won't ever happen. I probably won't even make it to my birthday" I feel the tears making their way down my face.

"Hey, I don't ever want you speaking like that. You will get it all. God, you will have everything that you have always dreamed of. This will not be the end of your story. I promise you that."

"I know you mean well Arizona, but that's not something you can really promise me. They got this close to me. And no one noticed all these agents running around but my father always manages to be a step ahead of them." I feel so defeated right now, and scared but not for me. "Arizona, you have to go…leave right now. You can't be here. It's not safe."

Shaking her head "you need me more now than ever, I couldn't possibly leave you here and just go about my life like everything is ok. I would be worried sick about you. I told you we are in this together."

"No, Arizona you have your whole life to think about, your work, your life. You can't lose all of that because of me."

"Calliope my life makes so much more sense because of you now. This is our fight and we will both walk out of this together…I'm not going anywhere"

I can see all her emotions in her eyes. Devotion, fear, understanding, and love. Before my brain catches up with me I press myself close to her until our lips are locked. It takes me a second to fully understand that she is kissing me back. It started out small at first but as the seconds pass it grew larger and more intense. With the wetness of my tears missing in. I pulled my good arm around the back of her head and I can hear her moan as I do it. I have never shared a kiss like this with anyone I feel so exposed but also so free at the same time. I feel her start to slowly pull back.

I open my eyes to find hers shining at me.

"wow, Calliope"

"Yea..." it's all I can say in that moment. I don't think a kiss has ever changed my life before now. I pull back further. "I know I probably shouldn't have done that"

She smiles at me "I know we haven't had our talk yet, but I know you and Sara are still a thing and I don't want to come between you two Arizona." She stops me.

"Calliope, you are already between Sara and me, and not in a bad way. It was over between the two of us for months. I was planning on ending things with her as soon as she got back into town. I don't want to take what we could have for granted."

I'm about to respond to her when there is a loud bang. I would think the whole building shook. I hear the buildings fire alarm going off as we both get up an make our way to the door. Jacobs bursts in panting breathing heavily with blood oozing out of his stomach.

"Oh, my God. Jacob's what happened to you" Arizona asks

"it's a trap. There is a mole. Three guys ambushed us and took out the agents."

"how do you know it's a mole?" I ask trying to get all the information I can before he pasts out.

"no one knew where we were and what apartment. I had agents in six different units, but they came directly to us and only four people know where we are and only I and Benson knew which one you were in and he's dead. A bullet through the head." He looks at Arizona. "here take this go down the fire escape. And get her out of here" he hands her his gun and nods grabbing me towards the window.

"Arizona, wait" I take off to the bedroom and pull out a black bag from out of my closet and open it for her to see. She has a surprised expression on her face. "I like to be prepared for anything," I say. Inside the bag are clothes $20,000 multiple guns, ID and plenty of ammo.

There is another explosion and the windows break. "Callie, we have to move now"

We make our way out of the apartment and into the night.

Next Chapter: Callie Tells Arizona about the night her sister was killed and when she realized that her father wasn't who she always thought he was.

Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
